CheckMate
by Ray Kirkland
Summary: La curiosidad y los juegos de miradas serán los que llevaran a Alfred y Arthur ha encontrarse y finalmente enamorarse...pero lo que ninguno sabe es que sus destinos ya han sido tomados desde el comienzo por una legendaria batalla y que las piezas ya están definidas...¿Cuánto dolor podrá resistir su amor? -AU-UsUk   otras parejas
1. Introducción

Título: CheckMate (Jaque Mate)

Pareja(s): Bueno...estarán todas mis favoritas, pero la principal es JoKer! ^^

Capítulos: Introducción+2 partes. Mmm... no estoy del todo segura de cuantos capítulos serán, pero será algo largo el fic. Se compondrá de dos partes; la primera no muy larga, de unos 5 o 6 capítulos. La segunda será la más larga, y donde casi toda la historia girara =)

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece... pero algún día si OwO...ok no...-.-U

Acompañamiento: bueno...mientras lo escribía escuchaba 'Alice's theme' de Danny Elfman...al menos para el momento de la leyenda...no se si eso cuanta como acompañamiento ^^;

By Ray Helena Kirkland.

**CheckMate**

Introducción

(Washington, Embajada del GWA*)

"…proporciona también una sensación de agradable, pero alegre y sonriente. –en una elegante sala blanca, sentados en un sofá se encontraban un hombre de porte elegante, cabello gris y ojos azules, vestido con un traje gris, junto con dos niños parecidos, rubios, uno de ojos violetas y otro de ojos azules. El hombre les leía un libro, el de ojos violetas escuchaba sumergido en la lectura y el otro, en cambio, escuchaba algo aburrido- Para que aquella primera impresión ocurra en nosotros con fuerza apropiada debemos tener un sentimiento de lo sublime; para disfrutar bien de la segunda es preciso el sentimiento de lo bello. Altas ancinas y sombrías soledades en el bosque sagrado, son sublimes; platabandas de flores, setos bajos y árboles recortados en figuras, son bellos… –el hombre se dio cuenta de cómo el niño bostezaba y cerró el libro- ¿Qué sucede Alfred? No te agrada la lectura"

"Pues la verdad…es que no..." –dijo con toda sinceridad el niño.

"¡Hermano!" –le replicó su hermano.

"¡Es la verdad Matt!" –le replicó de vuelta el otro.

"Alfred, Matthew... no discutan... –dijo apaciguándolos- dinos Alfred ¿Qué quisieras hacer?" –le preguntó el mayor, Alfred lo pensó tan solo unos instantes y enseguida respondió con un brillo en los ojos.

"¡Abuelo cuéntanos sobre la Batalla contra el Tablero Rojo!" –exclamó entusiasmado, Matthew tampoco pudo evitar sentir curiosidad.

"Ah, así que quieren saber sobre la Batalla entre los dos Amos de los Cielos y el Desterrado"

"¡Si!"

"Sobre los 'Tableros', los ejércitos definitivos y letales"

"¡Si ¡SI!" –Alfred comenzó a impacientarse, al igual que Matthew.

"Sobre la historia trágica de los dos amantes que..."

"¡SI CUENTANOS!" –exclamaron los dos.

"Esta bien, esta bien, les contaré" –dijo riéndose.

"¡Genial!"

"¡Que bien!"

"Se dice que los Amos de los Cielos son y han de ser: el Grifo, que representa el sol; la luz del día, y el Dragón, amo de la luna y la noche. Ambos reinan en paz, creando un equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad, son contrarios, sus creencias son distintas, pero sus ideales son los mismos; mantener la paz. Poseían el apoyo de otras criaturas; sin embargo entre sus aliados se encontraba el Basilisco, que los envidiaba en secreto y ansiaba por el momento en que en que podría quitarles su poderío. Pero había un gran obstáculo, cada uno de los dos tenía un poderoso ejército digno de ellos: los 'Tableros'. Ejércitos cuya organización y guerreros eran como las piezas del ajedrez, conformados por los mejores guerreros; ya sea en el arte de la hechicería o en la batalla con armas. Solo los que poseían las dos habilidades podrían convertirse en Rey o Reina del 'Tablero'. El Rey es el que guía a todas las piezas a la victoria y la Reina la pieza maestra que acompañaba y protegía al Rey siempre. Pero los jugadores del tablero eran el Grifo y el Dragón. Las piezas blancas para el Grifo, y las negras para el Dragón, ellos eran quienes daban las órdenes, y todos tenían que obedecerlos. No usaban casi nunca todo el ejército, puesto que no se presentaban enemigos que necesitaran la intervención de todo el ejército. Tan solo ellos dos podían disponer de los 'Tableros', a nadie más se le permitía armar un ejército de esa magnitud. El Basilisco sabía que no podría lograr mucho si ellos tenían semejantes ejércitos, así que decidió que para acabar con los dos, primero tendría que destruir sus 'Tableros'... y la ocasión se le presentó –los dos niños estaban tan concentrados en la historia, que se tensaron al oír el repentino cambio- ... Se dice que fue su belleza y encanto los causantes de la Guerra...Helena...un nombre que hasta ahora causa estremecimiento... –dijo con aire perdido- Helena, era la Reina Negra, de gran belleza y una excelente guerrera y hechicera... después de todo, de dice que las 'Reinas' son siempre de una belleza misteriosa y fuerza indomable..." –dijo con una ligera risa.

"¿Tanto así?" –preguntó Alfred.

"¿Y si...es un hombre?" –preguntó Matthew.

"No seas tonto, si es un hombre no podría ser reina, sino rey" –le replicó Alfred.

"Pero, por supuesto que puede haber un hombre en el puesto de reina o una mujer en el puesto de rey" –dijo con toda tranquilidad su abuelo, para la gran sorpresa de Alfred.

"¿Lo has visto?"

"Bueno, no... pero he oído de un 'Rey' que era una mujer, inteligente y audaz; llevó a su ejército a muchas victorias. Y también de una 'Reina' que era un hombre, fuerte y sagaz, siempre al lado del Rey y guiando las tropas... Lo que realmente importa es la fuerza de uno mismo y su destreza, no el género, ni otro impedimento similar... Bueno, volviendo a la historia, Marco y Helena eran los Reyes de Negro. Debido a su belleza, Marco no tardó en quererla, pero Helena no sentía nada especial por él, incluso decía que no llegaría amar a nadie, solo se centraría en su puesto como Reina. Marco al ver que sus insinuaciones no funcionaban, comenzó a enfadarse y ha desearla, su corazón pronto comenzó a ser dominado por sentimientos impuros. Empeoró con la visita de los Reyes de Blanco, Paris y Rose... fue tal vez amor a primera vista, que cuando Paris vio a Helena peleando se prendió de su belleza y su majestuosidad, pero no fue una simple atracción por lo físico, como con Marco, cuando llegó a conocerla más a fondo, no pudo tener ojos más que para ella, la amaba en verdad. Helena también se enamoró de Paris, vio lo noble y buen caballero que era, y su destreza como Rey, y se enamoro de igual forma. Era como si estuvieran destinados a conocerse y a estar juntos. Pero los dos eran conscientes de sus posiciones, opuestas, su amor era 'prohibido', sin embargo eso no los detuvo. Cuando Marco se enteró de eso, tal fue su frustración e ira, que deseaba vengarse y acabar con Paris, que le había robado lo que él quería, deseo poder... para así vencerlo... El Basilisco se aprovechó de la situación y de los sentimientos impuros en su corazón. Le propuso brindarle una cantidad inmensa de poder, así el podría derrotar a Paris y quedarse con Helena, pera a cambio debía destruir ambos 'Tableros'. Marco aceptó y se adueñó de poderes inmensos, pero a la vez demoníacos, les enseñó a otros de sus compañeros su poder ilimitado y al igual que el Basilisco, les prometió ese poder y liberarse de las ataduras de los 'Tableros', dominados por las mismas ansias de poder se unieron a él y así nació el 'Tablero Rojo'. Traicionaron a sus mismos compañeros y acabaron con ambos 'Tableros' como si nada, después de todo; la venganza en el corazón de Marco alimentaba sus poderes, y los hizo fuertes. El Basilisco también se alimentó de la venganza de Marco y pudo hacerles frente a ambos Amos, que al no tener sus ejércitos, estaban en desventaja. Al final, Marco mató a Paris, y solo dejo a Helena viva, le ofreció estar a su lado y ser la 'Reina' del nuevo y más poderoso Tablero, le ofreció el poder ilimitado... Pero Helena se negó, desconoció a Marco y dijo que acabaría con él sin importar que, fuera su trabajo con Reina Negra. Marco enloqueció y en vez de venganza, una ira tremenda lo dominó, junto con deseos de matar a todos, lo que incrementó todavía más los poderes del Basilisco. Pero al mismo tiempo dentro del corazón de Helena, estaban la bondad, el coraje, la determinación y el amor... que les brindó más fuerza a los Amos. Marco y Helena lucharon, así como el Basilisco y los dos Amos. Al final los Amos vencieron al Basilisco y lo encerraron, pero en la lucha Helena y Marco murieron... –hizo una pausa para tomar algo de aire, Matthew estaba triste por el trágico final y Alfred estaba molesto- los otros traidores, lograron escapar, dispuestos a liberar al Basilisco para acabar con el Reinado de los Amos. Hasta hoy, la amenaza del 'Tablero Rojo' es latente, en cualquier momento intentarán liberarlo, por eso ambos ejércitos deben estar listos para impedírselos..."

"Pero... ¿Por qué causan tanto daño?" –dijo Matthew triste.

"¡Si! No bastó con casi destruir a los ejércitos y a los Amos" –replicó Alfred con un puchero.

"¿Y haber hecho sufrir a Paris y Helena?" –dijo Matthew.

"En cuanto a lo primero, CASI, casi lo logran, no se darán por vencido hasta lograrlo y acabar con el Reinado del Grifo y el Dragón, y reinar el Tablero de ajedrez. Y en cuanto a Paris y Helena, a ellos no les importa cosas como los sentimientos, solo les interesa obtener más poder, Marco, muy en le fondo deseaba más poder..."

"¿Pero que no amaba a Helena?"

"Pues...yo pienso, que nunca la amo realmente, solo le gustó su atractivo...aunque no podría decirlo exactamente... Sin embargo el amor de Paris y Helena era verdadero, a pesar de que eran de tableros opuestos...continuaron amándose...vencieron ese obstáculo"

"Pero..." –murmuró Alfred algo confundido.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Que no se supondría que si son tableros opuestos... ¿deberían odiarse?"

"No uses esa palabra –dijo el hombre dándole un ligero golpe en su cabeza- el que sean opuestos no significa que tengan que odiarse o pelear. Claro, son totalmente contrarios, blanco y negro, día y noche, pero ambos conviven en paz creando equilibrio. Separados, distantes pero siempre hay ALGO que los une. Ya sea algo que amenace la paz y tengan que unir fuerzas, o algo repentino que necesiten tomar una decisión para el bien de todos...o algo tan simple como una pareja de amantes... el amor de esos dos fue la poderosa fuente de poder que hizo invencibles a los Amos contra el Basilisco, aun cuando habían perdido a sus ejércitos. El amor fue más poderoso que las ansias de poder, la ira y venganza de Marco y el 'Tablero rojo'"

"Pero si eran tan fuertes ¿entonces porqué no mataron al Basilisco?" –preguntó Alfred.

"Porque el corazón de Helena estaba apesumbrado por la pérdida de Paris. Por eso es que los 'Tableros' deben estar listos para acabar con cualquier intento del 'Tablero' Rojo para liberar al Basilisco. Debemos evitar a toda costa que sea liberado, sino se desatará una guerra similar, y habrán muchas vidas en riesgo"

"¿Por eso es que papá y mamá trabajan cada día?" –preguntó algo triste Matthew.

"Así es, sus padres se encargan de proveer lo necesario a los ejércitos y encubrirlos... El mundo desconoce todo lo relacionado con ellos...es mejor de esa forma... así no involucramos a gente inocente..."

"¿Pero así no adorarían a los 'Tableros'? Tendrían mucha fama y los admirarían" –dijo el niño emocionado.

"Cierto, pero..."

"¡Yo quiero formar parte de él! Pero no como papá y mamá ¡quiero ser de uno de los ejércitos! ¡Un guerrero! No... ¡El Rey!–dijo eufórico- venceré al 'Tablero rojo' y traeré la paz ¡Y todos me admirarán!" –Matthew suspiró al oír a s hermano, y su abuelo sonrió y despeinó al niño.

"Me alegra escuchar eso... estoy seguro de que serás un gran Rey y seguramente llevarás a tu ejército a la victoria...pero...recuerda Alfred –dijo mirándolo a los ojos con seriedad- el poder, la gloria... no son más que deseos vanos y pasajeros...hay cosas mucho más importantes que ellos... Seguramente cuando empieces tu entrenamiento para convertirte en un guerrero, tendrás como meta volverte fuerte y obtener numerosas victorias, todo par conseguir la paz...lo cual me parece noble...pero tarde o temprano...encontrarás a algo..o alguien...que cambie eso por completo y en un instante...entonces tus metas cambiaran por completo...recuerda eso Alfred...la gloria no siempre es el camino a la felicidad..."

"¿...alguien...?" –preguntó el niño algo confundido.

"Ahora aun no lo entiendes...pero en algún momento lo entenderás...y te sorprenderás..."

"Mmm..." –lo que dijo su abuelo dejo a Alfred pensativo...expectativo en lo que traería el futuro...pero por el momento se centraría en volverse fuerte y convertirse en un guerrero...

Mientras en lo alto de una montaña, rodeado de una espesa neblina se encontraban dos hombres mirando al vacío. Uno de cabello rubio y ojos color del vino, y el otro de cabello negro y ojos como zafiros.

"Se están movilizando..." –dijo el de cabello negro con una sonrisa burlona.

"Ya han comenzado con los preparativos...están comenzando a armar su ejército..." –dijo el rubio con seriedad.

"en ese caso... deberíamos preparar a los nuestros de una vez" –sugirió.

"No...Aun no...las piezas no están listas... debemos ser pacientes...las piezas maestras que acabaran con el enemigo aun no están en el tablero de ajedrez... y aun no hemos descifrado el acertijo que nos dejo ella..."

"En ese acertijo dice claramente cual será el Arma maestra que acabará con el Basilisco...estoy algo impaciente, esta tonta guerra se ha extendido por miles de años...ya s hora de que de una vez acabemos con el..."

"Las cosas pasarán a su tiempo, como es debido... Tenemos que ser pacientes..."

"Pero también debemos aprovechar las oportunidades que se nos presenten... sin importar los sacrificios..."

"Es cierto...aunque preferiría no más sacrificios...de ningún tipo... pero estamos en constante amenaza...y es inevitable..."

"Entonces mi querido amigo... –dijo caminando hacia el borde del acantilado- nos vemos...hasta el momento en que las piezas sean presentadas" –se dejo caer al vació como si nada, unos instantes después se elevó entre la niebla una gran sombra, y un par de gigantescas e imponentes alas. Se alejó rápidamente, mientras el hombre miraba como se iba...

"..._finalmente__ha__llegado..._" –dijo antes de saltar al vació de la misma forma y desaparecer entre la niebla, dejando solo el sonido de una fuerte aleteo...

...

...

_La batalla definitiva finalmente ha llegado._

_Nadie podrá escapar del desterrado que anuncia su pronta aparición..._

...

...

(*)GWA: 'Gripphon White Army': Ejército blanco del Grifo n_nU

**Notas de la autora:**

Hello! Hace mucho que no publicaba. Ahora vengo con mi segundo fic de Hetalia! =D

Aiyaa! La introducción ya esta! Así comienza una de las historias más locas que se me ocurrió xD Esta introducción es más para presentar la leyenda de los 'tableros', ya más adelante se revelaran otros hechos al respecto ;D

No aparecieron muchos personajes, solo las versiones de América y Canadá de pequeños, pensaba en meter otros más de pequeños (Awww...) pero se iba a volver muy largo u_u De todas formas ya veremos a nuestros amados países pronto...paciencia...paciencia...

No se ustedes pero claramente da indicios de JoKer, o eso dijo mi 'editora' xD, pero como dije antes...será un fic con muchas parejas OwO pero la principal será JoKer...soy una JoKer-maniática después de todo ^^..a también del Spamano...

A las que esperaban este fic (dos creo)..lo siento por la tardanza...por aquí ya estamos acabando la escuela así que...había que preparar tareas, defensas y esas cosas...pero valió la pena..no tendré que dar exámenes finales ve~ me ahorre tener que estar estresada casi dos semanas estudiando como zombie w Ahora hay más tiempo para escribir y descargar doujinshis~~

Bueno sin mucho más que decir...me retiro...tengo que iniciar ya el siguiente capítulo ;D

Ciao!

Ray H. Kirkland.


	2. Parte 1: Miradas y Curiosidad

**Título: CheckMate (Jaque Mate)**

**Pareja: JoKer~ o UsUk...como prefieran xD +otras parejitas :B**

**Capítulos: Indefinidos :B, 2 partes**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece D= si no ya habría yaoi desde hace muuuuuucho -3-**

**CHECKMATE**

**Primera Parte**

**-Preludio- **

**Capítulo 1**

**Miradas y Curiosidad**

(7 años después)

París-Francia

Academia Fénix

"Inauguramos un nuevo año, para muchos el último de un largo camino, y para otros el comienzo..." –la directora de la academia daba su discurso de inauguración del año frente a todos los estudiantes. En las filas de los nuevos estudiantes, había dos muchachos; ambos de cabello rubio y ambos usaban lentes, el parentesco era evidente, después de todo eran mellizos. Sin embargo cada uno poseía sus propios rasgos que los diferenciaban uno de otro. Uno por un lado, tenia ojos violetas y su cabello era algo lacio, y tenía un rizo que sobresalía. El otro tenía los ojos de un profundo azul y un mechón pequeño de cabello que sobresalía. El primero escuchaba el discurso con atención, mientras el otro más inquieto no podía evitar aburrirse, y comenzó a bostezar.

"Wa...que aburrido" –murmuró.

"¡Oye Alfred!" –le regañó su hermano.

"Vamos Matthew...tienes que aceptar que este discurso es aburrido" –dijo haciendo un puchero.

"Por lo menos intenta poner algo de atención..." –le pidió Matthew, Alfred puso mala cara y comenzó a escuchar con detenimiento. Matthew miró a su alrededor, a sus nuevos compañeros, todos vestidos con un uniforme de saco negro con detalles azules y pantalón negro (1) y con una cinta azul en el brazo izquierdo, que tenia un emblema de plata, el emblema de la academia que era un ave dorada. A demás un pequeño broche que tenia un 'uno' en romano, que significaba que eran de primer año. Pero se dio cuenta de que más a su derecha los uniformes tenían detalles rojos y las cintas también eran rojas y no azules como las de ellos, se fijo con detenimiento y se dio cuenta de que en vez de un 'uno' era un 'dos'.

"_Whoa...son__ de__ segundo__ año_ –pensó mirándolos con algo de asombro, inspeccionó las filas de los de segundo año, hasta encontrar a alguien que le llamo la atención de sobremanera. Era un chico alto, de cabello rubio y algo largo, y de ojos azules, con un poco de barba y una sonrisa pícara. A Matthew le pareció alguien bastante atractivo, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar eso. Y para empeorar el chico se dio la vuelta mirando directamente a Matthew como si hubiera sentido que lo miraba. Matthew no alcanzó a ver que expresión ponía, se dio la vuelta colorado- _m-me __pilló...que __vergüenza_" –pensó, espero unos instantes y volvió a mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo, y grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que el otro seguía mirándolo, comenzó a ponerse más nervioso. Alfred que milagrosamente estaba poniendo atención a algo, se distrajo al notar la inquietud de su hermano y como miraba hacia la derecha continuamente.

"Que sucede Matt... ¿Algo interesante? –preguntó curioso mirando hacia la derecha, en seguida se dio cuenta de las cintas rojas- ¿porqué ellos tienen las cintas rojas?"

"S-son de segundo año..." –aclaró Matthew.

"Ah..." –Alfred hizo lo mismo que su hermano, y comenzó a inspeccionar las filas, y encontró al chico que Matthew había visto. El chico miraba a Matthew detenidamente con algo de sorpresa, pero después sonrió ligeramente y volvió a poner atención al discurso.

"S_ospechoso..._ –pensó Alfred algo molesto, comenzó a mirarlo fijamente a ver si la hacia llegar sus malas vibras, pero el otro ignoraba por completo las miradas de Alfred. Entonces el chico miró a alguien unas filas más adelante con una sonrisa. Alfred siguió hacia donde miraba, un chico algo alto y rubio, solo alcanzaba a ver su espalda- ¿_quién __será?_" –pensó curioso.

"...Así, que este sea un prospero año para todos, muchas gracias" –terminó su discurso la directora, todos comenzaron a aplaudir.

"¡Yeah! ¡Acabó!" –dijo Alfred estirando los brazos, Matthew suspiró algo aliviado.

"si..." –todos comenzaron a salir del auditorio. Ambos iban a seguir a los demás, pero Matthew miró por última vez al chico de antes, provocando que Alfred también volviera a verlo. El chico caminó hacia el otro unas filas más adelante, llamándolo, por la bulla no pudieron escucharlo. El otro que aun estaba de espaldas se dio la vuelta y Alfred logró ver su rostro...

Se quedó embelesado...el chico era...lindo... Si, 'lindo' era la palabra que más se ajustaba. Sus facciones eran delicadas, sus ojos eran de un enigmático verde esmeralda y su expresión era sumisa y meditabunda. Cuando el otro se le acercó, frunció el ceño algo molesto, y los dos se fueron junto a los de curso, pero antes el de barba giró buscando a alguien y rápidamente clavó sus ojos en Matthew que se quedo estático de la sorpresa. Provocó que su acompañante volteara también, posiblemente fueron unos instantes, en los que ambos, Alfred y aquel chico misterioso se miraron...compartieron miradas, una de asombro y curiosidad, y la otra de total indiferencia. El chico misterioso miró a Alfred unos instantes y se dio la vuelta, al igual que el otro que soltó de su mirada a Matthew que volvió a suspirar, y Alfred seguía mirando al chico como se alejaba.

"Vamos... ¿Al?... ¿Alfred?" –le llamó Matthew.

"Ah...si, si, si..." –Alfred siguió a su hermano sin parar de mirar hacia donde se había ido el otro.

Los guiaron después a sus respectivos salones de clases y les dieron algo de tiempo para que se conocieran entre ellos. Como siempre Alfred atrajo la atención de la mayoría con su jovialidad y carisma, al contrario de su hermano que simplemente se sentó a ver como su hermano socializaba.

"Su hermano es muy popular" –dijo el chico que se sentaba a su lado, sus rasgos asiáticos lo delataban, tenia el cabello negro y ojos marrones algo apagados.

"Si... es cierto" –dijo Matthew algo apenado.

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Honda Kiku" –se presentó formalmente.

"I-igualmente, soy Matthew Jones W. (2)" –se presentó igualmente Matthew. Los dos comenzaron a entablar una conversación, hablaron de sus familias, de donde venían, y comenzaron a llevarse muy bien. Alfred no pasó por alto al nuevo amigo de su hermano, y como el sobre-protector hermano que era, fue a conocerlo.

"Hello~" –saludo Alfred sentándose en el asiento delante de Matthew mirando hacia Kiku.

"Al te presento a Honda Kiku, Kiku te presento a mi hermano mayor Alfred" –les presentó Matthew.

"Mucho gusto Alfred-san"

"¡Hola Kiku! –le saludo animosamente Alfred con una sonrisa- con que Honda...mmm...es el mismo nombre de la compañía que diseña mis video-juegos favoritos" –dijo riendo, confundiendo a ambos por el repentino comentario.

"Al...es aficionado a los video-juegos" –aclaró Matthew.

"La compañía Honda es la mejor en lo que respecta a video-juegos ¡Yeah!" –dijo Alfred alzando el pulgar.

"Si...en realidad los mejores son los que saca esa compañía" –comentó Matthew. Kiku escuchó en silencio, esbozó una sonrisa y rió ligeramente.

"Ya veo...me alegra que les gusten nuestros video-juegos" –dijo con tranquilidad.

"Si...eh... ¿nuestros?... –los dos se congelaron- NO WAY" –exclamaron mirando a Kiku.

"Jejeje... Mi padre es el dueño de esa compañía" –dijo Kiku como si comentara el clima. Los dos se quedaron anonadados y Alfred se paró y se arrodilló frente a Kiku poniéndolo nervioso.

"¡Alabo a tu padre!" –exclamó melodramáticamente.

"A-ah...g-gracias... por favor...levántate" –le pidió algo nervioso.

Los tres continuaron charlando y conociéndose más. Alfred era el que más hablaba y de vez en cuando se ponía a reír estrepitosamente, al contrario de Matthew que no hablaba mucho y siempre se disculpaba por lo que hacia Alfred. Kiku no tardó en darse cuenta lo opuestos que eran.

Después entraron al salón dos chicos. Uno por un lado era de buen porte, alto y fornido, rubio y de ojos azules. Detrás de él venía un chico que era completamente lo contrario a él, bajo y flaco, de cabello pelirrojo con un rulo que sobresaltaba, y reía tontamente. Cuando vieron a Kiku se acercaron a él.

"Lud-san, Feli-kun" –les saludo Kiku.

"Hola..." –dijo el alto sentándose, se masajeaba la cabeza como si le doliera.

"¡Kiku! ¡Kiku! ¿Son tus nuevos amigos?" –preguntó el más bajo interesado en los dos.

"Ah si, déjenme presentarles a Alfred-san y Matthew-san, acabo de conocerlos. Ellos son Ludwig-san y Feliciano, son amigos míos desde la secundaria"

"Mucho gusto" –dijo Matthew.

"¡Hola ve~!" –saludo Feliciano.

"Hello!" –saludo Alfred.

"como están..." –dijo Ludwig.

"Por cierto, ¿a donde fueron?" –preguntó Kiku.

"A buscar al hermano de Lud" –dijo Feliciano.

"Tienen hermanos en la academia?" –preguntó Matthew.

"Si, yo tengo uno de tercer año" –dijo Ludwig.

"¡Wah! ¿En último año? Genial…" –dijo Alfred.

"¡Yo también tengo uno de segundo año!" –dijo Feliciano.

"De segundo año…" –Alfred recordó al misterioso chico que había visto.

"Kiku ¿También tienes hermanos aquí en la academia?" –preguntó Matthew.

"Eh…bueno...si...algo así…" –dijo algo incómodo.

"¿Uh?..." –entonces entró al salón de clases el chico de segundo que Matthew había visto primero. Cuando Matthew lo vio entrar y luego dirigirse hacia ellos, se puso nervioso y comenzó a sudar frío. Alfred como estaba tan concentrado pensando en el misterioso chico, no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que los saludo.

"Bon Jour" –dijo en francés.

"¡Francis-niichan!" –le saludo Feliciano.

"¿E-es tu hermano?" –preguntaron Matthew y Alfred sorprendidos. Claramente no había parentesco alguno entre los dos.

"No, no, no…Francis-niichan es amigo de Antonio-niichan y niichan" –explicó Feliciano, confundiéndolos más.

"¿C-cuantos hermanos tienes?" –preguntó Alfred.

"Yo se los explicaré –dijo Ludwig- Feliciano tiene un hermano, Lovino, Francis –dijo mirando al susodicho- y Antonio son amigos de la infancia de Lovino, por lo que Feliciano los conoce bien y les dice también nii-chan"

"¡Ah! Ya nos estábamos mareando con tantos niichan" –dijo Alfred.

"Jejejeje… por cierto Feli –dijo Francis entregándole un folder- tu hermano me mandó para que te diera estos documentos, tal vez los necesites"

"¡ah grazzie!"

"Bueno…veo que han hecho amigos…" – dijo mirando a los mellizos.

"Si, si, son Alfred y Matthew –dijo señalándolos. Alfred no le dedicó precisamente una grata sonrisa, Matthew en cambio; sacó valor de quién sabe dónde para sonreírle tímidamente- son mellizos ve~"

"Si, ya me di cuenta" –dijo mirando a Matthew y dedicándole una sonrisa.

"Francis" –dijo una chica asomándose por la puerta. Era de ojos verdes, rubia, con una cinta rosa en el cabello, era bonita, y no tardó en llamar la atención de la mayoría de los chicos de la clase. Sin embargo ni Matthew ni Francis se movieron para verla, los dos se miraban fijamente.

"Ah…Emma… ¿qué sucede?" –preguntó Francis sin quitar los ojos de Matthew.

"Arthur te está buscando desde hace un buen rato…" –dijo con voz burlona. Francis suspiró y miró a la chica, Matthew hizo lo mismo, era de segundo año, usaba un saco similar al de los chicos y falda roja a cuadros.

"Ou…seguramente se molestará… ya voy" –dijo despidiéndose con la mano del grupo y dirigiéndose hacia la chica, que lo espero con la puerta abierta, Emma saludó con la mano a Feliciano y salió detrás de Francis.

"Ve~…Francis-niichan y Emma-chan hacen buena pareja" –comentó Feliciano. Cuando escuchó eso, Matthew sintió un ligero dolor en el pecho.

Después de eso, las clases avanzaron normalmente, les explicaron en qué consistiría su año escolar, principalmente, les explicaron las reglas, y actividades de la academia. Con los de primer año tan solo entrenaban el físico, las técnicas de batalla, uso de armas, en primer año aun no ejercitan mucho la hechicería, les enseñan solo lo más básico. A lo largo del año verían con qué tipo de armas cada uno peleaba mejor, y esa sería su arma para el segundo año. Les explicaron que a partir del segundo año desarrollarían mejor la hechicería, aprenderían hechizos de nivel intermedio y pulirían las habilidades en batalla. Entonces así para tercer año los maestros ya tendrían en mente si un alumno era mejor para batalla con armas o hechicería. En cuanto a batalla con armas, les enseñarían a manejar su arma definitiva a la perfección, y en hechicería les enseñarían los hechizos más complejos y letales. Después de eso Alfred no pudo evitar sentirse más impaciente, le faltaba un muy largo camino antes de acabar la academia... y ese año no iban a hacer mucho que digamos... Algo que le subió un poco los ánimos fue la prueba de resistencia física que tendrían al día siguiente, seguramente ahí podría lucirse un poco, y tal vez los maestros lo subían un año...vanas ilusiones. Les dejaron salir antes y, Alfred y Matthew se despidieron de sus nuevos amigos que al parecer estaban viviendo en el mismo lugar, en las residencias de la Academia quizás. En cambio los mellizos vivían en un pequeño apartamento cerca del centro de la ciudad. Alfred no tardó en notar el cambio de humor en su hermano, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle, el otro le hizo recuerdo de que le tocaba ir a comprar los ingredientes para la cena. En realidad Matthew quería pasar un poco de tiempo a solas, y era la perfecta oportunidad. Alfred por su parte, como no le gustaba verlo así para nada, lo animaría. Se despidió de Matthew y se fue al centro de la ciudad. No pudo evitar sentir algo de curiosidad por la ciudad y estuvo paseando un poco antes de ir al supermercado, pasó por algunas tiendas de comics y videojuegos, con la promesa de visitarlas después con más dinero. Una vez en el supermercado buscó los ingredientes que Matthew le había anotado en un papelito, y de paso algo más para subirle los ánimos a su hermano.

Una vez hechas las compras se dirigió a la estación de tren para ir rápido a casa, pero cuando llegaba a la parada, el tren que lo llevaba ya estaba por partir, así que corrió con bolsas y todo para alcanzar a entrar justo antes de que la puertas se cerraran detrás de él. Exhausto se apoyó contra las puertas mientras el tren comenzaba a avanzar.

"_Casi...casi__ no __lo__ logro...uh..._ –se dio cuenta de que todos los asientos estaban ocupados- _...ahhh...que__ molestia..._" –pensó parándose en el pasillo para sujetarse como los demás y miró a su alrededor, y se encontró con una gran sorpresa...

Ahí, sentado estaba el misterioso chico que había visto en la ceremonia de inauguración, leía tranquilamente un libro. Debía de ser algo realmente interesante lo que fuera que estaba leyendo, porque se hallaba muy sumergido en la lectura, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo la presencia de tantas personas, ni el movimiento del tren, o el ruido... irradiaba tranquilidad y armonía. Alfred se quedo tieso cuando lo reconoció y comenzó a sudar del nerviosismo, más que por el calor que hacia. Pero se quedo mirándolo sin importar que la gente comenzara a verlo extraño, aprovechó la ocasión para 'analizarlo' mejor. Corroboró lo que había pensado esa mañana, sus facciones eran delicadas, piel tersa, ojos esmeraldas cálidos, cabello rubio algo despeinado...algo rebelde. Entonces vio como aparecía una ligera sonrisa en su rostro... ¿Qué estaría leyendo? Esa sonrisa...fue más que suficiente para que Alfred reforzara la idea de que él era 'lindo'...

"_¿QUÉ__ ME__ PASA?_ –pensó alborotadamente- _c-como__ puedo __pensar __eso...__¡y__ de __un__ chico!__"_

Entonces anunciaron la siguiente parada, y cuando el otro la escuchó, hizo una mueca de molestia y cerró el libro con los ojos aun pegados a las hojas, como si no pudiese despegarse de la lectura, marco el número de la página, lo guardo en su maletín, e hizo ademán de pararse. Se detuvieron y entre las personas que entraron había una anciana.

"Ah disculpe... –dijo con cortesía- puede tomar mi asiento si quiere, yo bajo en esta estación" –dijo ofreciendo el lugar.

"Oh gracias querido..." –el chico le ayudó a sentarse con suma educación, y antes de que las puertas se cerraran salió junto a los demás.

"_Se __fue...mmm...quisiera...p-pero__ ¿que __me __pasa?..__¿Por__ qué __querría__ seguirlo?...jajaja...eso__ sería __una __estupidez...__"_

Pero al último instante Alfred salió a empujones del tren para ir tras el chico. Lo más disimuladamente posible lo siguió por las calles, a una distancia moderada, no muy cerca para no levantar sospechas, ni muy lejos para no perderlo de vista. Lo siguió hasta una gran librería, dejo que entrara primero y esperó unos minutos antes de entrar. Le costó un poco encontrarlo en los pasillos y estantes que había. Finalmente lo halló hojeando un libro con una ligera sonrisa. Alfred lo estuvo observando detrás de un estante al lado del pasillo. Al su otro lado estaba una empleada, en una escalera acomodando libros en los estantes más altos. Alfred agarró el primer libro que vio y se puso a 'leerlo' mientras miraba al chico que continuaba mirando el libro.

"¿_Q-qué__ me__ pasa?...__¿Por__ qué__ estoy__ haciend o__esto?__ Técnicamente __esto__ se__ llama__ ACOSO...a__demás __ni __lo __conozco,__ ni__ he __hablado __con __él...__es __un __completo__ extraño...pero...porque...__¿Por__ qué __me __da __tanta __curiosidad __conocerlo...?__"_ –Alfred continuó mirándolo, el otro ni se dio cuenta de su sola presencia por lo interesado que estaba en el libro. Alfred forzó lo más que pudo su vista para ver que libro era ese... haber si luego lo buscaba para ver que tipo de libros le gustaban... y ahí otra vez... entonces el chico sonrió ampliamente y cerró el libro. Alfred se ocultó rápidamente, se apoyó contra el estante suspirando- "_si__ solo __pudiera__ acercarme__ a __él__ de __alguna__ forma...charlarle...esto __es__ una __pérdida __de __tiempo...mejor __vuelvo__ pronto __a__ casa...Matt __ya __debe __de __estar...__"_

"¡AH!" –un grito lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, la empleada había chillado cuando perdió el equilibrio en la escalera e iba caer sobre Alfred, que le daba la espalda y no podía prevenir el peligro. Pero en el último instante se logró agarrar de una repisa, pero acabo empujando a Alfred hacia el pasillo; justo cuando alguien pasaba. De tal forma que Alfred le cayó encima a esa persona... todo paso tan brusca y imprevistamente que Alfred se mareó, a demás que ella le había golpeando en la cabeza. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de la indecorosa situación en que estaba, en el piso encima de alguien...

"Ah...lo siento mu...cho..." –Alfred se quedo tieso cuando vio de quién se trataba.

"Auch... eso dolió –dijo el chico debajo de él, había caído de espaldas y también se había dado un buen golpe. Alfred había pedido por alguna forma de de acercársele...pero definitivamente hubiera preferido otra...más delicada. El chico miró a su 'opresor' con molestia, y estaba a punto de reclamarle algo, pero enseguida se quedo confundido al ver la expresión tan desconcertada de Alfred y como se ponía más rojo a cada segundo. El chico parpadeo confundido- o-oye...estás..."

"¡Di-DISCULPA!" –chilló Alfred parándose rápidamente y saliendo a toda velocidad del lugar, dejando al chico todavía más confundido.

"Señor disculpe, yo fui la que lo empujo cuando casi me caigo de la escalera" –dijo la empleada tratando de excusar a Alfred y disculparse.

"No hay problema..." –dijo el chico parándose y sacudiendo su ropa- "_¿Qué__ clase __de __reacción__ fue__ esa?...uh..._–entonces se fijo en el par de lentes tirados en el piso, los recogió y enseguida recordó que eran de Alfred- _...tsk...__¿como __pudo __olvidar __esto...? __mmm...sino __mal __recuerdo __su __uniforme__ era __de __la __Academia,__ de __primer __año...__Es__ cierto,__ recuerdo__ haberlo __visto __en __la __inauguración...__bueno...supongo__ que __mañana __tendré __que __devolvérselos...__"_

Y los ruegos de Alfred al final fueron escuchados y cumplidos a la orden.

Matthew estaba echado en el sillón mirando la televisión, abrazaba un oso polar de peluche, su atención estaba mitad en la televisión y mitad en otra parte...cuando escuchó que abrían la puerta bruscamente, daban un portazo, luego unos pasos apresurados y otro portazo. Se paró algo temeroso y camino hacia la habitación de Alfred, creyendo que era él.

"¿Al?... eres tu hermano" –se detuvo a escuchar dentro de la habitación y escuchó mucho ruido- "¡Al!"

"Si..." –apenas dijo él.

"Ya me estabas preocupando...que ocurrió ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?"

"..." –no hubo respuesta.

"¿Al? ... ¿qué sucede?" –toco un poco desesperado, Alfred abrió la puerta, tenía un aspecto decaído y agobiante, que asustó a Matthew. Después de unos minutos, se encontraban ambos en la cocina, Matthew había comenzado a acomodar los alimentos que su hermano había traído, Alfred solo se hecho en la mesa, descansando la mejilla sobre la superficie de la mesa. Matthew miraba a su hermano, encontrando su conducta bastante sospechosa.

"Quiero morir..." –dijo decaído.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso?..." –preguntó preocupado, mientras abría el refrigerador.

"Pase por la peor vergüenza...quiero morir..."

"sigues sin responderme...dime que paso..." –mientras sacaba lo que iba a poner en el refrigerador encontró algo que lo sorprendió- "¡Al! ¡Compraste miel de maple!" –exclamó Matthew al ver el frasco de belicosa miel de maple, que tanto le encantaba a Matthew.

"Ah si... la compré para subirte los ánimos, porque después de la escuela estabas algo decaído...pero ya estas normal...ahora el decaído soy yo..."

"Alfred... –Matthew sonrió ampliamente- gracias" –dijo sonriéndole, Alfred miró a su hermano sonriéndole y le subieron un poco los ánimos, sintiéndose mejor...

"¡Para eso esta le hermano mayor!" –dijo riendo. Matthew se sintió aliviado cuando lo vio así y decidió hacer algo para devolverle el favor.

"Bien, entonces que quieres que cocine..." –le pregunto.

"Mmm... pasta, hace tiempo que no comemos comida italiana" (n/a: PASTA~)

"Esta bien...entonces...huh... –Matthew se dio cuenta entonces de que algo le faltaba Alfred- ¿Al...donde están tus lentes?..." –preguntó poniendo su dedo en el puente de la nariz de Alfred.

"Eh...mis lentes...pero si... –Alfred ni se había dado cuenta; le tomó unos segundos recordar donde los había perdido- ¡Noo! ¡Los hice caer cuando me golpearon en la cabeza en la librería!" –exclamó asustado.

"¿Qué? ¿Te golpearon? ¿Librería?... ¡¿Desde cuando vas a una librería?" –preguntó Matthew sin saber nada.

"Ou...Así que el joven Alfred cayó encima de ti..." –dijo Francis que hablaba con el chico misterioso en su salón de clase, a la mañana siguiente.

"Si, después salió corriendo dejando sus lentes tirados... –dijo mostrándoselos- y dime... ¿Cómo lo conoces?" –preguntó sospechosamente.

"Bueno a juzgar como me lo describes... me parece que es uno de los nuevos amigos de Feliciano... ayer cuando fui a entregarle unos papeles de su hermano, los conocí, a él y a su hermano... Qué te parece si vamos a buscarlo y dárselos... seguramente los necesitará" –dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta con una sonrisa pícara.

"Esta bien...espero que sea el que dices...no quiero estar buscándolo por todas partes..." –ambos se dirigieron a los salones de primer año, pero los encontraron completamente vacíos.

"Mmm... ¿Dónde habrán ido?"

"Tsk... que molestia..."

"¡Muchachos! –dijo un chico caminando hacia ellos, era jovial, de piel algo morena, cabello marrón y ojos verdes. Venia junto a un chico algo parecido a Feliciano, su cabello era una tonalidad pelirroja más oscura, tenía un rulo muy similar y ojos color miel . A diferencia de su acompañante sonriente, tenía una expresión molesta y gruñona- ¿Qué hacen?"

"Buscábamos a los de primer año... ¿Saben donde fueron? Antonio, Lovino" –dijo Francis.

"Hoy tienen su primera prueba de resistencia" –informó Lovino algo molesto.

"Estamos yendo a verlos, en especial a Feli-kun –dijo emocionado- ¿vienen con nosotros?"

"Aceptamos tu invitación" –dijo Francis.

"Vamos entonces" –dijo emocionado Antonio. El pequeño grupo se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de la academia donde estaban los campos de entrenamiento.

"Y.. ¿Para que quieren a los de primero?" –preguntó Lovino.

"Es que ayer estaba en la librería, y me topé con uno accidentalmente, y olvido esto..." –dijo mostrando los lentes.

"Y se los vas a devolver... ¡Que amable de tu parte!" –exclamó Antonio.

"Si... aunque ha sido una molestia..." –dijo refunfuñando.

"Bueno, bueno... ya lo vamos a encontrar..." –dijo Francis para calmarlo.

"Mmm...así que perdió sus lentes...que lástima Alfred-san" –dijo Kiku después de que Alfred les contara lo ocurrido.

"Si...que molestia...ahora que no puedo ver bien...me duelen los ojos y la cabeza" –dijo Alfred.

"¿Y qué harás ahora?" –preguntó Ludwig.

"Iré a intentar en la librería, después de clases, para ver si los encuentro... aunque lo dudo" –dijo desanimado.

"Pero si te ves bien sin lentes ve~" –dijo Feliciano

"Gracias...pero no puedo ver bien sin ellos" –dijo abrumado.

"En ese caso habrá que hacerte otros..." –dijo Matt.

"¡Noo! Tengo esos desde hace años" –dijo lloriqueando.

"Eso te pasa por andar acosando por ahí a alguien" –le regañó Matthew, des-encubriendo a Alfred, dejándolo tieso.

"¿A-acosar?" –preguntó Kiku.

"¡N-no estaba acosando!" –se defendió Alfred.

"Si lo estabas..." –objetó Matthew.

"¡No lo estaba!" –replicó.

"¡JONES!" –gritó el entrenador.

"¿Cuál?" –preguntaron los dos hermanos al unísono.

"Em... –el entrenador revisó en su lista- Alfred F. Jones William!"

"_no__ tenía __que __decir __mi __nombre __completo..._¡Ay no! ¡Como daré la prueba si no puedo ver más allá de 2 metros!" –dijo espantado.

"Solo ten cuidado con las cuchillas voladoras" –le previno Kiku.

"Y también con los troncos" –dijo Ludwig. Ambos ya habían dado su prueba.

"G-gracias..._no__ ayudan __muchachos_" –pensó Alfred poniéndose más nervioso, caminó hacia el entrenador que lo esperaba con una sonrisa macabra

"Es él" –dijo el chico cuando vio a Alfred.

"Lo sabía, es Alfred..." –dijo Francis. El pequeño grupo de segundo, miraba la prueba desde un balcón.

"Tendremos que esperara a que de su prueba" –dijo Lovino.

"si, veamos que tal es" –dijo Francis.

"Como sea..."

"Bien Jones, la prueba es bastante fácil –dijo el entrenador dándole unas palmadas en la espalda, Alfred suspiró aliviado- primero tienes que cruzar este campo con obstáculos –dijo enseñándole un extenso terreno con troncos clavados, a Alfred no le pareció nada difícil eso- luego cuando logres cruzarlo llegaras a una estructura de madera –le pasó unos binoculares para que pudiera ver, del otro lado del campo con troncos había una estructura extraña- deberás cruzarla haciendo equilibrio –Alfred tampoco vio algo amenazador en aquella simple estructura- cuando pases debes escalar la pared y agarrar la banderita –Alfred vio la flameante banderita azul encima de una alta pared- luego saltar a la pista de carreras y correr lo más rápido que puedas hacia el final, donde te esperaran 3 guerreros que intentarán quitártela –Alfred vio a tres personas vestidas con un uniforme similar al que usan los que entrenan esgrima, no podía ver sus rostros o algo de ellos, estaba más centrado en lo que tenían, uno una lanza, otro una espada y el otro arco y flecha- no debes dejárselos, luego solo tienes que ir hacia el montículo y dejarla ahí –por último Alfred vio a donde debía llegar, y dejo los binoculares, y dejó ver su cara de susto, al principio si le había parecido fácil, pero lo de los guerreros lo dejo en pánico- como ves...es muy simple" –dijo el entrenador jactándose.

"¿F-fácil?"

"¡claro! Deberías ver la prueba de los de segundo...esa si que es difícil y ni hablar de los de tercero..." –dijo el entrenador con una sonrisa malévola.

"M-moriré..." –balbuceó.

"Ponte en el comienzo –le ordenó y Alfred camino nerviosos hacia la línea de empiezo- ¿listo?" –Alfred tragó saliva, y sacudió la cabeza para alejar malos pensamientos, le iría bien...luego recordó que no tenía sus lentes y estaba casi ciego...y volvió a espantarse.

"¡Vamos Al!" –gritó su hermano para animarlo.

"¡tu puedes ve~! –gritó Feliciano.

"¡Ánimo Alfred-san!" –gritó Kiku.

"¡concéntrate!" –gritó Ludwig. Al ver como lo apoyaban se sintió más confiado y fuerte.

"¡Listo!" –dijo preparado para lo que se viniera.

"¡EMPIEZA!" –gritó el entrenador.

Alfred enseguida corrió por el campo con troncos, que según él era fácil, pero ni bien puso un pié dentro, de los troncos comenzaron a lanzar cuchillas que iban en todas la direcciones. Alfred no tuvo tiempo ni para detenerse a gritar, debía mantenerse en movimiento para esquivarlas y que no lo acuchillen. Para esquivarlas lo mejor posible, iba en zig-zag avanzando de a poco, así tardaría más en salir de ese infierno. Iba bien, cuando se tropezó con una piedra que no pudo ver, y cayó d bruces al piso, en seguida cuchillas de diferentes direcciones fueron hacia él.

"¡A-ALFRED!" –gritó Matthew asustado.

"Uh-oh...se cayó" –dijo Francis.

"Levántate rápido idiota" –dijo Lovino. El chico misterioso, no pudo evitar asustarse también al verlo tirado en el piso.

Alfred rodó en el césped para así evitarlas, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y una se clavó en su brazo, Alfred no hizo ningún ruido, aunque le había dolido bastante.

"Oh...eso si debe doler..." –dijo Antonio, preocupado por el menor.

Alfred saltó rápidamente encima de un tronco antes de que más cuchillas le hirieran. Por encima de los troncos no había peligro alguno, por lo que Alfred comenzó a saltar de tronco en tronco para salir de ese campo.

"¿E-eso se vale?" –preguntó un estudiante al entrenador.

"Por su puesto que si...nunca dije que no se podía...esta prueba no es solo en cuestión al físico, es también para ver como pueden ingeniárselas antes este tipo de situaciones –dijo mirando el campo de troncos- es cuestión de usar la cabeza ¡brutos!" –los demás que ya habían dado al prueba se sintieron mal.

"¡Llegué! –exclamó Alfred cuando llego del otro lado del campo de troncos y piso suelo seguro- ese entrenador no me dijo lo de las cuchillas...bueno...supongo que esa es la idea... –se sacó la cuchilla de una, y menos mal la herida no era muy grave ni profunda- ahora..." –Alfred se aproximó a la estructura que era como un corredor, y tenía que cruzarlo haciendo equilibrio en un tronco, fácil. Estaba apunto de lanzarse a cruzarlo a toda velocidad, pero recordó que paso lo mismo con el campo de troncos, y lo que dijo Ludwig de unos troncos. Así que esta vez prefirió prevenir, lanzó un ramita que encontró, y en el momento en que entró al corredor, de un costado salió un gran tronco en llamas, dispuesto a empujar a lo que sea que cruce por ahí...y seguramente había más. Tendría que cruzar haciendo equilibrio Y esquivándolos.

"Así que fue el primero al que se le ocurrió lo de ir por encima de los troncos" –dijo Francis.

"Al parecer este año los de primer año son una bola de inútiles" –dijo Lovino.

"O-oye Lovino..." –le replicó Antonio.

"Pero para este obstáculo, solo queda ir por el corredor" –dijo el chico misterioso.

"Cierto, se necesitan unos buenos reflejos y agilidad" –dijo Antonio.

"De momento va bien –dijo Francis mirando como Alfred cruzaba con cuidado el corredor, esperando para pasar los troncos ardientes- parece que será un buen guerrero"

"Los obstáculos no son la gran cosa" –dijo el chico como si nada.

"Claro, tu lo hiciste muy bien y en menos tiempo" –dijo Lovino frunciendo el ceño.

"en lo que en realidad me preocuparía, sería en los guerreros" –dijo mirando a los tres que esperaban a que Alfred llegara.

"Son de tercer año después de todo" –dijo Antonio algo preocupado.

"Es cierto, es difícil para un novato vencerlos así nada mas" –concordó Lovino.

"Ya lo veremos...ya cruzo..."

Alfred ya había cruzado la estructura, con algunos raspones y chamuscones, y se dirigía a toda velocidad a la pared escalable, la subió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, unas vez arriba antes de coger la banderita flameante, tomo aire y descanso unos instantes, volvió a ver hacia sus amigos y estos seguían alentándolo, a pesar de que no podía escucharlos, se sintió con más animo para continuar. Cogió la banderita y saltó hacia la pista y comenzó a correr hacia el final, y hacia los tres guerreros. Que cuando lo vieron comenzaron a preparar sus armas.

"_¿C-como__ los __esquivaré __ahora?__"_ –pensó Alfred algo asustado.

"Ahora sí es la parte difícil" –dijo el chico misterioso.

"Veamos..." –dijo Francis con cierta curiosidad.

"Primero el arquero" –dijo Kiku mientras veían como le iba Alfred. El que tenía el arco y flecha, avanzó unos pasos y comenzó a disparar flechas hacia Alfred con tal precisión que ninguna se desvió, todas fueron directo hacia Alfred, que se aturdió un poco y las esquivó mientras corría, cuando ya se estaba acercando el arquero cogió 5 flechas y disparó las 5 de una, las 5 flechas cambiaron ligeramente de dirección, pero fueron al mismo punto. Alfred vio las 5 flechas venir directo a él en diferentes direcciones y tuvo que arrojarse al piso para esquivar la primera que cayó con gran fuerza en el piso. Se paró dando una voltereta antes de que la segunda impactara al piso, y esquivó las tres siguientes mientras corría con tal exactitud que ninguna le hizo un rasguño. La mayoría de los que ya habían hecho la prueba se quedaron sorprendidos, porque siempre les alcanzaba una al final o al comienzo, pero Alfred había sido lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar las 5 seguidas.

"Bien..." –murmuró Kiku, tenía un vendaje en el brazo; de una flecha que le había alcanzado al final.

"Sorprendente" –dijo Francis, el chico misterioso comenzó a tener más interés en Alfred.

"Ese es una de los tiros más exactos y devastadores que tiene Heracles" –dijo Antonio.

"_Y__ el __lo __esquivó __como__ si__ nada..._" –pensó. El arquero dejó el arco y dio un paso fuera de la pista de carreras. El siguiente en avanzar fue el que tenía la lanza, pero este fue corriendo como un bólido directo hacia Alfred, tomándolo desprevenido. Alfred frenó cuando el otro estuvo cerca y comenzó a querer golpearlo con la filosa lanza, sus golpes eran certeros y bastante rápidos. El lancero estaba bloqueándole el paso a Alfred, o eso pensaba.

"no se da cuenta que en realidad quiere arrebatarle la bandera...tonto" –dijo Lovino.

"todos sus golpes intentan hacerle soltar la bandera" –dijo Antonio.

"Yao es bastante rápido, será mejor que lo esquive bien o resultará herido" –dijo Francis con risa burlona.

"Whoa...es muy rápido" –dijo Feliciano.

"Si...bastante..." –Kiku comenzó a ponerse algo nervioso desde que llegó el turno del lancero.

"Kiku..." –iba a decir Ludwig.

"¿sucede algo?" –preguntó Matthew.

"No...nada..." –dijo el asiático sin dejar de ver a ambos luchar.

"_Mierda __este __tipo __es __bastante __rápido_..._no __me__ deja __pasar..._–pensó Alfred esquivando sus certeros ataques, entonces se descuidó y la lanza le golpeó en su brazo haciéndole soltar la banderita, Alfred rápidamente la volvió a agarrar con más fuerza- _su__ verdadero__ objetivo__ es __quitármela...lo __había __olvidado_" –Alfred pensó en una forma de quitárselo de encima y se vino una idea. En cuanto pudo, agarró con firmeza la lanza por la hasta y con toda su fuerza la arrojó con guerrero todo hacia otro lado. Exhausto, aprovechó la situación para correr y dejarlo atrás. Corrió hacia el final de la pista de carreras, y hacia el último guerrero que esgrimía una espada.

"¡E-es una broma...como pudo hacer eso!" –exclamó Lovino.

"Whoa...si que tiene fuerza" –dijo Antonio.

"Realmente...tiene talento" –dijo Francis. El chico continuaba mirando a Alfred sin expresar nada.

"...Alfred está bien" –suspiró de alivio Matthew.

"lo está haciendo muy bien...ya va acabar" –dijo Kiku.

"Mmm...si pero... –dijo Ludwig algo meditabundo- esa persona..." –murmuró mirando al espadachín.

"_Ahhh...__¡Ya__ voy __a __acabar! __Solo __falta e__se __sujeto__ y __ya...__¡Yo __puedo!__"_ –se dio ánimos

Pero no sería tan sencillo como parecía, ni bien Alfred se acercó, el otro alzó en alto la espada y le dio una directa estocada que Alfred logró esquivar haciéndose a un lado, en seguida el otro le dio otra haciendo que Alfred perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. El espadachín aprovechó su posición y le dio varias estocadas, mientras Alfred las esquivaba rodando en el piso.

"qué se esperaba de él" –dijo Francis en dirección al espadachín con una sonrisa burlona.

"¿Quién es él?" –preguntó Lovino sin recordarlo.

"El es..." –murmuró Ludwig mirando la pelea.

"Ah...Alfred está en problemas" –dijo Matthew preocupado.

"_¡PINCH!__Estoy__ en __problemas...__¡¿Qué __diablos __tiene__ este __tipo? __Se __supone __que__ su__ objetivo__ es __la__ banderita...__¡No__ matarme!__" _–pensaba alarmado Alfred; tenía que levantarse rápido y darle frente, o acabaría herido. Entonces se le ocurrió patear el pié de sus opresor, este se tambaleó y se cayó bruscamente. Alfred aprovechó aquellos valiosos segundos y se paró, pero cuando iba a correr el otro le agarró del tobillo y volviéndolo a hacer caer, se lanzó encima de él y trató de quitarle la banderita atrapándolo contra el piso. Alfred se alarmó y sacó fuerza ya de quién sabe donde y se levantó arrojando al otro. Pero este volvía a caer su espada, Alfred prefirió evitarlo para ahorrarse más peleas y se arrojó encima de él para evitarlo. Ambos comenzaron a pelearse e el piso arrastrándose y golpeándose, ante la sorprendida mirada de todos. Alfred logró darle un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para atontarlo. Mientras el otro volvía n sí, Alfred corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta el montículo y dejó la banderita triunfal...y se desplomó por el cansancio...lo había logrado.

En cuanto acabó todos aplaudieron, incluso los de segundo, que hasta entonces se habían limitado a observar en silencio. La verdad era que Alfred lo había hecho muy bien par ser un novato. Generalmente los novatos eran lentos y se ponían nerviosos cuando intentaban atacarlos, pero Alfred había demostrado tener calma a la hora de pelear, dio una buena pelea, además que se las había ingeniado en los obstáculos. Sus resultados habían sido muy buenos.

"Lo hizo muy bien" –lo elogió Antonio.

"Quién es ese...es la primera vez que veo a un novato darles un paliza así a dos de tercero, y burlar a un arquero como si nada..." –dijo Lovino.

"Olvidas a alguien" –le susurró Antonio señalándole con la cabeza al misterioso chico, que mirada indiferente a Alfred.

"Ah...cierto..." –dijo algo intimidado.

"Y dime... ¿qué te pareció el joven Alfred?" –le preguntó Francis, curioso de oír su respuesta.

"Ah...con algo más de práctica...será un buen guerrero –dijo con vaguedad- vamos a darle de una buena vez esto" –dijo chasqueando la lengua.

"¡Al lo hiciste!" –dijo Matthew contento recibiendo a su lastimado y cansado hermano-

"Felicitaciones Alfred-san, lo hizo muy bien" –dijo Kiku con una sonrisa.

"¡Estuvo genial!" –chilló Feliciano de alegría.

"Realmente...felicitaciones..." –dijo Ludwig perplejo.

"Gracias muchachos...eh...Lud... ¿Por qué tan...serio?" –preguntó Alfred al percatarse de la extraña reacción de Ludwig.

"Ah...lo siento es que...lograste darle un paliza a mi hermano" –dijo aun perplejo.

"EH... ¡cierto! Tienes un hermano en tercer año... No me digas que..." –Alfred se dio la vuelta y los tres guerreros a los que se había enfrentado estaban ahí. Solo que ahora se habían quitado los cascos. El del centro, el fuerte espadachín era un muchacho de cabello plateado y ojos de un rojo intenso, tenía una sonrisa orgullosa. El veloz arquero, no era muy alto, tenía el cabello largo marrón sujetado en una cola de caballo, tenía los ojos de un color miel, y una sonrisa cálida. El más alto de los tres, el hábil arquero, era un chico de mirada somnolienta, tenía el cabello marrón algo ondulado y los ojos eran de color miel.

"Tranquilo, la prueba ya acabó –dijo el espadachín cuando Alfred se asustó al verlos y retrocedió- solo hemos venido a felicitarte" –dijo con una sonrisa.

"Eh...él es mi hermano mayor, Gilberth" –dijo Ludwig.

"Mucho gusto –se adelanto a decir, puesto que de la sorpresa Alfred iba a exclamar algo- ore-sama ha venido a felicitarte en persona por haber hecho tan bien la prueba" –dijo con superioridad.

"Ah... ¡Gracias!" –dijo admirado.

"Jones... ¿Verdad?"

"Si, Alfred F. Jones W." dijo más amistoso. Gilberth sonrió ampliamente y se dirigió hacia su hermano menor. El lancero se le acercó.

"Serás un buen guerrero-aru. Mucho gusto mi nombre es Wang Yao –se presentó con una reverencia, después miró a Kiku, que intentaba esconderse detrás de Matthew - ¡Kiku!"

"Ah...Yao-san...como le va" –saludo distantemente.

"¿Eh? ¿Se conocían?" –preguntó Matthew.

"Por supuesto, Kiku es mi primo-aru" –dijo Yao con entusiasmo, sorprendiendo a ambos mellizos.

"Ah...si..." –dijo Kiku vagamente.

"¡qué clase de respuesta es esa-aru" –le reclamó Yao indignado. El arquero a su lado, parecía estaba a punto de dormirse, se despabiló al oír a Yao y miró a su alrededor, algo confundido-. "Ah...él es Heracles Karpusi, es de los mejores arqueros que tenemos-aru"

"Mucho gusto" –dijo Kiku con cierta admiración. Heracles miró a Kiku, y rápidamente reconoció la herida que tenía en el brazo.

"Esa...herida...fue...por...mi disparo" –dijo con pesadez.

"Ah esto –dijo Kiku mirándola- no es nada, se curará pronto. Su técnica es sorprendente, a duras penas logré esquivarla"

"Gracias...pero...disculpa...no fue mi intensión...lastimarte"

"N-no se preocupe…" –los tres comenzaron a charlar, Yao mirando a Kiku sospechosamente, y este tratando de disimular hablando con el somnoliento Heracles. Gilberth charlaba con Feliciano y Ludwig, siempre riéndose y pavoneándose. Alfred y Matthew se miraron con una sonrisa, en menos de dos días habían hecho amigos y se sentían satisfechos. Iba a ser un buen año…tenían esa perspectiva. Pero ignoraban que harían más que amigos.

"Felicitaciones" –dijo una voz aterciopelada detrás de ellos, se dieron la vuelta, Matthew se sobresaltó mientras Alfred frunció el entrecejo, era Francis. Detrás de él Lovino y Antonio, este último con una sonrisa amable y Lovino escondido detrás de él algo tímido. Se fueron a saludar a Feliciano y el resto, dejando a Francis con los mellizos.

"Gracias…" –dijo Alfred arrastrando las palabras.

"Alfred…" –le reclamó en susurros Matthew. Se trataba de alguien de un año superior después de todo.

"Francis ¿Lo encontraste?" –dijo una voz detrás del francés, una voz que Alfred reconoció al instante y lo puso tieso. Francis se hizo a un lado, para dejar ver a aquel chico misterioso.

"…es…es él" –masculló Alfred, cuando Matthew lo vio por primera vez, pudo entender qué le había llevado a su hermano a 'acosar' a alguien, el chico era una persona bastante hermosa. Alfred casi sufre un colapso, se puso rojo y volvió a sudar.

"Ah sí, mon ami, ya lo encontré; justamente lo felicitaba por su prueba" –dijo Francis.

"_¡¿M-me __vio?__"_

"Ah…como sea…toma" –dijo enseñándole la palma de su mano extendida, donde estaban sus lentes, Alfred dejó el nerviosismo y pasó a la sorpresa. Las tomó y las examino. Eran als suyas no había duda, se las puso y volvió a ver normalmente, se sintió aliviado y alegre y miró al chico que esperaba que le dijera algo, como un 'gracias'.

"¡Thank you very much!" –exclamó alegre, lo hubiera abrazado.

"De nada, los dejaste caer ayer" –dijo con una ligera sonrisa, contento de haber cumplido.

"¡Te debo una!" –era sorprendente como los nervios se habían esfumado.

"Ah…ya veremos" –dijo el otro en tono de reto.

"Por cierto, soy Alfred y él es Matthew" –dijo presentándolos con entusiasmo.

"Mucho gusto –dijo mirando a ambos- mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland"

"_Arthur__… __ah__…__se__ me __presento __la__ oportunidad__ de __conocerlo__ ¡Yeah!__" _–Alfred estaba doblemente feliz, había podido conocer a ese chico que tanta curiosidad le causaba y lo atraía de forma extraña.

"_Con__ que__…__Alfred__…_" –Arthur también sintió cierta curiosidad por conocer a ese muchacho tan enérgico, y se alegró de cierta forma al conocerlo.

Ambos se miraron sin tener la menor idea de lo muy cercanos que llegarían a volverse ese año, y en adelante… Ignoraban lo que el destino tenía esperado para ellos.

"_Interesante _–pensó Francis mirando ambos y la forma en que se miraban, con un misterioso brillo en los ojos-_esto__ promete__ mucho__…__pero...ni __yo__ puedo __hacerme __una __idea __de __cómo __acabará__…__habrá __que __ver__…"_

**To Be Continued…**

(1)Como los uniformes japoneses de preparatoria tradicionales xD

(2)Bueno necesitaba que sean hermanos, así que combine sus apellidos u_u

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Hola! Vuelvo con la continuación de este fic, perdón por la tardanza, es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para estar en mi computadora u_u **

**De todas formas, así comienza esta historia, me salió algo largo por lo de describir la prueba de resistencia física, disculpen, no soy muy buen describiendo peleas y esas cosas T^T **

**Ya aparecieron algunos de los países, que tendrán mucha importancia en la primera parte, aunque faltan unos cuantos, pero no aparecerán todos hasta la segunda parte.**

**Respondiendo un pregunta: sí, yo inventé la Leyenda de los Tableros -w- tengo una imaginación de los más alocada xD**

**Y como dijeron, va a ser un fic a lo medieval, pero mezclado con algo de modernidad. Una mezcla rara de mundo fantasioso medieval con modernidad o3o, bueno dejo a su imaginación darse una idea del universo alterno que elegí :I**

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen un review para hacérmelo saber ;D **

**Me despido entonces!**

**See ya!**

**Ray H. K.**

**PS: perdón si se me escapó alguna de las partes con cursiva, noc porque se juntan las palabras. Avísenme si se me escapó alguna frase n_nU  
><strong>


	3. Parte 1: Alteraciones

**Título: CheckMate (Jaque Mate)**

**Pareja: JoKer~ o UsUk...como prefieran xD +otras parejitas =D**

**Capítulos: Indefinidos :B, 2 partes**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, ni sus personajes...pero podemos fantasear con ellos =D**

**...**

**CHECKMATE**

**...**

**Primera Parte**

**...**

**-Preludio- **

**...**

_El primer amor es una pequeña locura y una gran curiosidad._

-George Bernard Shaw-

**...**

**Capítulo 2**

**Alteraciones **

En la bella y esplendorosa ciudad de París, en una de las zonas más tranquilas y elegantes, se encuentra la Academia Fénix, en medio una zona amplia y verde, rodeada de un pequeño bosquecillo, alejada del barullo de las calles. La Academia Fénix, es una de las más antiguas en el país y de largo prestigio, y extrañamente restringida a solo unos pocos afortunados, puesto que es una de las más lujosas y caras, sin embargo a pesar de su largo prestigio y lujos, no suele inmiscuirse tampoco con los eventos que tienen lugar en la ciudad, una academia muy reservada. Es por lo cual, es un gran misterio para aquellos que conocen de ella, despierta mucha curiosidad, puesto que nadie, fuera de los estudiantes, ha entrado en sus territorios. Rumorean que se trata de una Academia para aquellos de la más alta elite y de familias adineradas... pero ni se acercan a lo que realmente ocultan aquellos muros impenetrables...

La Academia Fénix no es una preparatoria elitista; como la mayoría piensa, sino es una de las pocas academias en el mundo dedicadas a la preparación y entrenamiento de aquellos que se convertirán en futuros guerreros, y sea en el arte de la Hechicería o en las armas y combate. Todo con el fin de evitar que se repita la antigua guerra que puso en riesgo la vida de miles de personas. La Legendaria Guerra de los Tableros, entre los Amos de los Cielos; el Grifo y el Dragón, y el Desterrado; el Basilisco. Una antigua guerra que tuvo lugar hace ya siglos, pero puso en grave peligro a la humanidad, puesto que el Basilisco pudo haber vencido a los dos amos y habría traído la destrucción y el caos. Sin embargo los 2 ejércitos de los amos, los 'Tableros', lograron hacerle frente al enemigo, y gracias al sacrificio de unos héroes, lograron encerrar al Basilisco.

Sin embargo la amenaza de su ejército: el 'Tablero Rojo' todavía era latente. Por eso mismo, los 'Tableros' deben estar preparados para su ataque en cualquier momento. Y la Academia Fénix, junto con otras, tiene el objetivo de preparar a los futuros guerreros de los 'Tableros'.

Son tres años de entrenamiento, uno de nivel básico, otro intermedio y el último avanzado, aunque otras academias tienen su propia forma de preparar a sus estudiantes, la de la academia Fénix, es la más eficiente, más rápida y que ha dado muy buenos resultados, por lo que es la más reconocida, y estudiantes de todas partes del mundo acuden a ella.

**...**

**...**

"Huh...que cansancio...ya no lo soporto" –dijo Alfred, mientras almorzaban en uno de los jardines de la academia, Alfred estaba en el primer curso, al igual que sus compañeros.

"Te refieres a los deberes quizás" –preguntó Kiku, uno de sus compañeros de clase, muy reservado y calmado.

"¿A qué más podría referirme?" –preguntó estirándose.

"Es cierto, últimamente nos han dado muchos deberes en todas las clases" –concordó Ludwig, otro compañero, estricto y responsable.

"Ve~ siii...no me da tiempo para tomar mi siesta en las tardes" –replicó Feliciano, un compañero bastante despistado y algo flojo.

"Bueno, estamos en primer año, tenemos mucho que aprender, antes de pasar a lo práctico" –dijo Matthew, el mellizo de Alfred, tranquilo y tímido.

"¡Yo pensaba que iríamos a lo práctico, tenemos que pelear!" –replicó Alfred haciendo su clásico puchero.

"Es verdad, hasta ahora solo hemos salido a practicar fuera del salón en unas cuantas ocasiones, pero es cierto...tenemos que aprender mucho antes de pasar a la práctica –dijo Kiku que tenía mucha paciencia- como dijeron los profesores, hasta mitad de año estaremos casi todo el tiempo con la teoría, después seguramente ya practicaremos más" –ya llevaban un poco más de cuatro meses en la academia, y ya se habían acostumbrado al ambiente. Sin embargo la excesiva cantidad de tareas los ponía en apuros, en especial a aquellos que eran bastante flojos a la hora de ponerse hacer los deberes, y Alfred era un claro ejemplo de ello.

"Ahh...creí que entrenaríamos cada día, peleando y esas cosas..." –dijo desanimado Alfred.

"Hay que tener paciencia Alfred..." –dijo Matthew. Pero Alfred continuó con su puchero, la hora del almuerzo a medio día, ya iba a acabar en unos 5 minutos, entonces Kiku se levantó; ya había acabado su bento.

"Disculpen...iré a...los alcanzaré en el salón" –dijo antes de irse corriendo. Los cuatro lo miraron confundidos.

"Hace un semana que hace eso...irse antes de que acabe el almuerzo" –dijo Matthew confundido.

"También después de clases –dijo Feliciano- nos deja un momento un luego nos alcanza en los dormitorios"

"¿Qué hará...?" –dijo Ludwig también intrigado, Alfred estaba tan enfurruñado, que ni cuenta se dio del tema de la conversación.

"¡Ah, tal vez tiene una novia en secre...!" –pero Ludwig le dio un golpe a Feliciano para callar sus alocadas suposiciones.

"N-no creo que sea eso... –dijo Matthew algo apenado- Kiku no nos ocultaría algo así..."

"¡Ya se! –exclamó Alfred recuperando súbitamente un energía- ¡Practiquemos entre nosotros!" –dijo como si fuera la idea más genial que hubiera tenido.

"¿P-practicar...entre nosotros?" –preguntó Ludwig extrañado.

"¡Yes! Así estaremos en forma y no nos tomaran por sorpresa ¡a que es una idea muy buena!" –dijo riendo.

"Bueno...es cierto...pero..." –Ludwig lo estaba considerando.

"En ese caso ¿Por qué no vamos a ver a los de segundo año practicar ve~?" –propuso Feliciano metiéndose un bocado de pasta.

"A-a los de segundo..." –dijo Matthew algo nervioso.

"¿Ellos practican?" –preguntó molesto Alfred.

"Si, después de clases pueden quedarse hasta cierta hora en uno de los campos de entrenamiento, Antonio-nii-chan me contó. Él y nii-chan se quedan para practicar" –explicó metiéndose más pasta.

"¡Por qué ellos y nosotros no!" –replicó Alfred.

"Porque nosotros estamos en un nivel más avanzado mon ami"-dijo una voz aterciopelada cerca de ellos.

"Eh...ah..." –Matthew jadeó cuando vio a Francis Bonnefoy, un chico un año mayor, de aspecto seductor y algo despreocupado.

"Cómo están" –los saludo. Alfred lo miró con el ceño fruncido; Francis no le caía del todo bien, desconfiaba de él, porque siempre miraba a su hermano se una forma muy provocativa, y porque el siempre estaba acompañando a...

"Arthur... Francis como están" –les devolvió el saludo el alemán, Feliciano les saludó con la mano y con la boca llena de comida. Al lado del seductor francés estaba; Arthur Kirkland, un chico de la clase de Francis, de actitud algo arisca, 'tsundere' y calmado. Alfred lo miró y sintió como se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. Desde el primer momento en que Alfred lo había visto, este había ejercido en él una extraña atracción y una gran curiosidad por conocerlo. Y aunque había logrado acercarse a él, de una forma algo brusca y accidental, aun quería conocer más de él, conocerlo todo.

"¡Hola Artie!" –le saludó Alfred como siempre que lo veía, con una gran sonrisa.

"Hola...que no me llames así idiota" –dijo fastidiado Arthur frunciendo el ceño y con un muy ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. Siempre que Alfred se dirigía a él de esa forma sentía un algo calido dentro de sí.

"¡No te enojes! –replicó Alfred haciendo un puchero y luego volviendo a sonreír- dime Artie ¿Ustedes tenían muchos deberes cuando estaban en primer año?"

"Claro que no" –repuso Arthur.

"Claro que si" –repuso Francis.

Ambos habían hablado al mismo tiempo, y luego se miraron con miradas molestas.

"Ajá lo dice el 'Señor Perfecto'" –dijo Francis con un dejo de molestia.

"No me llames así, bloody frog" –repuso Arthur con enojo.

Arthur y Francis eran como; agua y aceite, perro y gato, contrarios y siempre peleando por tonterías. Pero eso sí, casi siempre juntos. Eran amigos desde la infancia, bueno...si se le puede llamar 'amistad' a eso... Esa era la segunda e igualmente principal razón del porque Francis no le caía bien, Alfred sentía celos de que este tuviera más tiempo con Arthur, y peor, que supiera más cosas sobre él que otro estudiante. Pero estaba dispuesto a conocer todo de Arthur, absolutamente todo.

"¡No tenías vida! ¡Te la pasabas todo el tiempo estudiando y haciendo los trabajos! ¡No me sorprendió el que te dieran el título de mejor alumno con mejores notas!" –Alfred parpadeó. Así que Arthur era muy estudioso, bueno podría haberlo supuesto sin necesidad de que Francis lo rebelara...pero ¿Mejor alumno? Tendría que esforzarse mucho para ganarle.

"Yo 'or-ga-ni-za-ba' mi tiempo –se defendió Arthur mirando a otro lado- no como tú, que te la pasabas todo el día paseando"

"¡Eso no es cierto!" –repuso Francis.

"Bueno... –interrumpió Matthew nervioso- ...entonces... ¿cuándo dejarán de darnos tantos deberes?"

"¡Si! ¿Cuándo?" –dijo Feliciano dejando por un instante su pasta.

"Hasta mediados de año, cuando hayan visto conceptos y una introducción a hechizos, saldrán más al patio de entrenamiento" –dijo Francis.

"Pero por el momento llevarán más teoría, y procuren no reprobar los primeros exámnes, sino no podrán pasar a las clases de entrenamiento" –avisó Arthur.

"¡¿Qué? ¡No lo dices en serio!" –replicó Alfred acercándose y tomándolo de los hombros.

"S-si...si reprueban...no saldrán ¡suéltame git!" –dijo Arthur molesto de que lo agarrara de esa forma.

"¿Ves? Será mejor que te esfuerces" –dijo Matthew.

"Ahh..." –Alfred se separó de Arthur y suspiró.

"Bueno...si...mejor te esfuerzas..." –dijo Arthur retrocediendo molesto.

"¿Y por qué ustedes pueden usar un campo de entrenamiento para ustedes?" –preguntó amenazante Alfred.

"Ah eso, pues son beneficios de estar en segundo año –dijo Arthur con orgullo- tenemos más exigencias y más cosas que practicar, así que nos dejan estar hasta cierta hora entrenando"

"Los de tercer año como Gilbert pueden quedarse hasta la noche...ellos si tienen más obligaciones" –dijo Francis.

"¿Y-y podemos ir a verlos entrenar?" –preguntó algo nervioso Matthew.

"Claro que sí mon ami" –dijo Francis.

"Hoy vamos a entrenar nuevas técnicas de lucha y nuevos hechizos que recién vimos" –indicó Arthur.

"¡Eso no me lo pierdo!" –dijo Alfred.

"Entonces iremos a verlos más tarde" –dijo Ludwig interesado.

"Bien, los estaremos esperando"

Alfred no se pudo concentrar en las clases, la sola idea de ver nuevas técnicas y hechizos le parecía alucinante, y estaba muy emocionado. Quería ver qué geniales y poderosas técnicas de pelea practicaban los de segundo, y qué asombrosos y peligrosos hechizos realizaban. Se imaginó luego así mismo practicándolas y sorprendiendo a la clase por estar 'un nivel adelantado'y luego fantaseó con que lo subían un nivel y pasaba con los de segundo, con Arthur y el resto. De esa forma podría conocer mejor al inglés y podría dejar de lado a Francis ¡Sería un héroe! Así pues Alfred comenzó a fantasear y ni prestó atención a la clase y le regañaron varias veces. Matthew suspiró por lo bajo y trató de convencerlo de atender pero era un caso perdido, Alfred estaba tan sumido en sus fantasías que no escuchó a su hermano.

Entonces el timbre que indicaba que las clases habían finalizado sonó y Alfred despertó y saltó eufórico, guardó sus cosas rápidamente y luego apuró a los otros para que también lo hicieran rápido. Se despidieron de sus compañeros y se dirigieron directo los campos de concentración.

Llegaron al espacioso campo de entrenamiento donde los de segundo se encontraban practicando. Ocupaban gran parte del campo, y estaban peleando en parejas y algunos esperaban su turno de pelear con el vencedor y miraban la pelea. Entre los que peleaban, justamente se encontraba Antonio, contra alguien que no conocían. Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente para ver mejor, Antonio de un rápido movimiento derribó a su contrincante y puso la punta de su lanza en su cuello.

"¡Gané!" –canturreó triunfal. Muchos que lo miraban aplaudieron admirados.

"Ve~ ¡Antonio-nii-chan!" –exclamó Feliciano al verlo.

"¡Feli!" –gritó Antonio y corrió a su encuentro para abrazarlo efusivamente. Francis que había estado viendo la pelea, se acercó al grupo con una sonrisa de bienvenida. Agarraba una espada y tenía el cabello recogido en una cola.

"¡Bonjour! –les saludó amistosamente, Alfred frunció el ceño claramente molesto.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué diablos hacen ustedes aquí?" –preguntó Lovino de mala gana, acercándose a ellos. Había estado pendiente de Antonio mientras este peleaba.

"¡Nii-chan! ¡Vinimos a verlos entrenar!" –exclamó Feliciano.

"¿Eh?... ¿Para qué? Mejor váyanse" –dijo Lovino mirando a su hermano y a Antonio de mala manera.

"Celos..." –fue lo que murmuró Francis en un susurró casi imperceptible.

"¡No digas eso Lovi!" –exclamó Antonio.

"A demás vinimos aquí por una buena razón, para así poder..." –decía Ludwig cuando Lovino reaccionó bruscamente.

"¡No te metas macho-patatas! ¡Maldición!" –reclamó Lovino violentamente.

"¡Nii-chan! ¡No le digas eso a Lud!" –dijo Feliciano defendiendo a su amigo. Entonces comenzó una discusión entre ambos hermanos con Ludwig de por medio, uno insultándole y echándole la culpa, y el otro defendiéndole y recibiendo amenazas. El resto miró la pelea entre entretenidos y agobiados. Cuando Alfred, se percató de que Arthur no estaba con ellos, miró a su alrededor, no encontrándolo cerca.

"¿Y Artie?" –preguntó.

"Ah...el está por allá" –dijo Francis guiándolos lejos de las peleas, a un lugar más calmado y alejado, donde se reunían d más en círculos. Francis les indicó que no hicieran mucho ruido para no ininterrumpir a los otros. Feliciano y Lovino dejaron de debatirse para el alivio de Ludwig que detestaba cuando acababa en el medio de las discusiones de los hermanos.

Se acercaron a un grupo algo alejado de los otros donde se encontraba Arthur.

"Aquí está..." –dijo Francis. Arthur junto con sus compañeros estaban en círculo recitando conjuros. A cada uno le costaba concentrarse y lograr hacerlo correctamente, realizar hechizos era cosa de mucha práctica después de todo, a menos que poseas un talento excepcional innato...y Arthur parecía tenerlo. Puesto que no le costaba en absoluto concentrarse, y tampoco se desconcentraba tan fácilmente, la presencia de los otros no lo perturbó en absoluto. Continuó recitando las complicadas palabras con toda naturalidad, y al cabo de unos instantes un misterioso brillo comenzó a rodearlo, señal de que el hechizo estaba realizándose como tal. El resto miró asombrado el resplandor con un toque divino que irradiaba Arthur. Alfred miró embelesado a Arthur, ese resplandor tenía un efecto especial que hacía contrastar más la belleza de Arthur, incluso dándole un toque angelical...se sonrojó al pensar aquello y sacudió la cabeza nervioso.

"¿Qué hacen?" –preguntó Matthew.

"Están practicando un nuevo hechizo que nos enseñaron hoy" –dijo Francis.

"Estos están más difíciles"

"Y Arthur-san parece estar lográndolo" –dijo Kiku mirando la increíble imperturbabilidad con la que Arthur realizaba el hechizo. Sus otros compañeros que ya se habían dado por vencidos, lo miraban asombrados y admirados.

"Ese muchacho tiene un talento excepcional para realizar hechizos" –dijo Francis restándole importancia, pero los menores miraron a Arthur con admiración y respeto.

"Whoa... que genial... –dijo Alfred, y decidió entonces darle ánimos- ¡Vamos Arthur!" –dijo apenas subiendo un poco el tono de voz.

Arthur, que hasta entonces no se había desconcentrado, al escuchar la voz de Alfred sintió como si su concentración, como si fuera una delgada y delicada capa de cristal, se resquebrajaba y finalmente se rompía haciendo que perdiera el hilo del conjuro y el resplandor que lo rodeaba se esfumó en un instante. Como resultado Arthur se mareó por unos instantes y se arrodillo para poder recuperar el aliento. Romper tan bruscamente la conexión a la mitad de un conjuro podía llegar a marear al que lo realizaba, más si se trata de un conjuro complicado como el que Arthur realizaba.

"_¿Q-que paso?... ¿Por qué se rompió la conexión?" _–pensó confundido.

"¡Arthur!" –Arthur alzó la vista y vio a Alfred acercársele.

"Tu...Al... –murmuró

"¿Estás bien?" –preguntó Alfred arrodillándose a su lado. Se notaba en su voz lo preocupado y alarmado que estaba. Hace unos instantes Arthur había estado en perfectas condiciones, con su aire de elegancia, cuando súbitamente se desplomó agotado, lo cual alarmó de sobremanera a Alfred, acercándose se inmediato a él, antes que nadie.

"Eh...si... ¿Tu me llamaste?" –preguntó.

"¿Eh?...ah...si... ¿Por qué?" –preguntó Alfred confundido.

"Ah...no...no es nada..._ ¿Por qué se habrá roto la conexión? ¿Por él?...pero ¿Por qué?"_

"Arthur-san se encuentra bien" –preguntó Kiku. Él y los demás se le acercaron para saber de él.

"Si...no es nada" –intentó pararse, pero todavía la cabeza le daba vueltas.

"Te ayudo" –dijo Alfred extendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a pararse. Arthur lo miró unos instantes y tomó su mano...sintió un ligero cosquillo al sentir la mano de Alfred tomar la suya y jalarlo. Y luego sintió como ese cosquilleo se expandía por todo su cuerpo cuando Alfred lo tomó por los hombros acercándolo a él para ofrecerle apoyo...sin entender porqué sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y rápidamente ocultó su rostro de Alfred. ¿Por qué se sonrojaba? Solo lo estaba ayudando a mantener el equilibrio...

Miró a sus compañeros que se había puesto a susurrar preguntándose que podría haberle pasado. Se sintió claramente incómodo y prefirió ignorarlos.

"¡I-increíble Arthur!" –dijo Ludwig que claramente se había dado cuenta del talento del muchacho.

"Vee~ ¡Casi lo lograste!" –dijo Feliciano.

"Si...pero me desconcentré" –dijo algo desanimado.

"¡Pero por poco lo logras!" –dijo Matthew.

"N-no te desanimes, de seguro luego lo lograrás" –dijo una chica del grupo que practicaba el hechizo. Se acercó tímidamente mirando a Arthur con especial devoción. Tenías las mejillas sonrojadas y miraba a Arthur de una forma especial. Alfred sintió un extraño escalofrío al ver aquella mirada y sin saberlo estrechó más a Arthur, que miró a Alfred confundido.

"¿Q-qué pasa?" –le preguntó.

"¿Eh?...nada..." –Arthur miró a Alfred extrañamente y luego miró a la chica con una sonrisa.

"Gracias... –le dijo y la chica se puso nerviosa- si quieres te puedo ayudar" –le ofreció. Alfred sintió algo así como un balde de agua fría por la espalda.

"E-eh... ¿E-en serio?" –dijo la chica con algo de emoción.

"Clar..." –iba a decir.

"¡N-no puedes!" –exclamó Alfred.

"¿Eh? Pero que..." –iba a replicar Arthur cuando Francis intervino.

"¿No lo recuerdas mon ami? El instructor dijo que cuando la conexión se rompe bruscamente es mejor tomar un corto descanso antes de volver a iniciar un hechizo"

"Ahh si...sino te agotas... ¿No?" –dijo Antonio haciendo memoria de la clase de hechizos, que era en la que menos atención ponía.

"¿Ves? Tienes que descansar" –sentenció Alfred.

"E-esta bien...eh..." –dijo volteándose hacia la chica que sonrió.

"N-no te preocupes. Tiene razón, es mejor que descanses un poco...s-será en otra ocasión..." –dijo disculpándose y alejándose del grupo.

"Bien...descansaré... ¿contento?" –dijo Arthur mirando a Alfred con algo de molestia.

"Bastante" –respondió Alfred con una sonrisa. Arthur se sonrojó y miró a otro lado.

"_Tsk... ¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?...ugh... _–Arthur se dio cuenta de que Alfred seguía sujetándolo- y-a puedo mantenerme en pié solo...ya puedes soltarme" –murmuró.

"¡Ah lo siento!" –dijo Alfred liberándolo.

"No...Gracias..." –balbuceó.

"_Ou...esta es la primera vez que lo veo actuar de esa forma tan sumisa...se está poniendo más interesante" _–pensó Francis con una sonrisa pícara.

"Hmm..._que extraño...Alfred generalmente no actúa de esa forma_" –pensaba Matthew.

El resto de grupo no encontró nada muy extraño en la reacción de Alfred cuando Arthur iba a ofrecerle ayuda a la chica, o en la timidez de Arthur al pedirle que le soltara. Pero Francis y Matthew que conocían de mucho tiempo a los dos, notaron los cambios de actitud que ambos habían presentado. Matthew sabía que algo sucedía con su hermano siempre que se trataba de Arthur. Y Francis sabía que Arthur se comportaba de forma diferente con Alfred.

"Entonces, vamos a ver algunas peleas" –propuso Ludwig. Habían venido a ver las prácticas de los de segundo después de todo. Se movilizaron por el campo de entrenamiento, viendo a otros pelear y a algunos pocos que practicaban hechizos, pero mucho más sencillos que le que Arthur practicara antes.

A pesar de que Alfred había sido el más entusiasta respecto a ver la práctica e los de segundo, no paraba de mirar a Arthur y estar pendiente de él. Prestó poca atención a su alrededor, solo ponía realmente atención cuando Arthur mencionaba algo de la pelea que estuvieran viendo.

En un momento Kiku le preguntó a Arthur s ya había practicado con un arma e alguna pelea, y para la gran sorpresa de todos (a excepción de los que estaban en su misma clase) Arthur rebeló que había peleado y ganado 6 veces seguidas. Aparte de eso Alfred también se percató de que muchos de de los alumnos admiraban a Arthur. Lo cual le llevó a corroborar las palabras de Francis, respecto a que Arthur era un alumno excelente. Y de nuevo volvió a pensar que le llevaría un buen tiempo tratar de superarlo...quería estar a su altura después de todo...

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

Al día siguiente durante clases, Arthur y sus compañeros se encontraban en clase de hechizos. Cuando el instructor preguntó si alguien había conseguido hacer el nuevo hechizo. El único había sido Arthur; que levantó la mano con un toque de orgullo.

"Arthur...si me lo esperaba" –dijo el instructor con una sonrisa, bien sabía de las habilidades del muchacho. Él y todos los demás profesores e instructores.

"Si, pero...no lo pude acabar...la conexión se rompió" –dijo algo decaído.

"¿A si?...Bueno es normal, suele pasar" –dijo a modo de consolarlo.

"Eh disculpe... ¿Qué factores causan que la conexión se rompa?" –preguntó queriendo saber en qué se había equivocado. No vaya a cometer el mismo error cuando esté en una pelea real. Ya cuando estuviera en el campo de batalla, no había tiempo para cavilaciones, tenía que actuar rápido y con destreza, no podía darse el lujo de equivocarse.

"Veamos... principalmente emociones"

"¿Emociones?"

"Así es, cuando estás estableciendo la conexión y una emoción repentina te ataca, la conexión se rompe, eso porque hay una alteración en tu alma...y en tu corazón por así decirlo" –todos ya estaban tomando apuntes, y mientras lo hacía, Arthur se preguntaba ¿qué había perturbado su corazón en ese momento? Y como si fuera una respuesta, el rostro sonriente de Alfred se le vino a la cabeza. Arthur se quedó unos instantes tieso, y luego desechó la idea sacudiendo su cabeza...

"_Que absurdo...no, no puede ser..._" –se auto convenció.

"Muy bien, entonces hoy repasemos un poco mejor ese hechizo, lo necesitaremos para ver el siguiente..." –y así la clase continuó normalmente, pero Arthur ya casi no prestaba atención No podía evitar preguntarse el porque había aparecido el rostro de Alfred en su cabeza...y aun si fuera él la causa de su desconcentración... ¿Por qué? No había razón alguna por la cual el muchacho pudiera alterar su corazón...

Francis observaba a Arthur con curiosidad, preguntándose que pasaba en la cabeza de su amigo, que lo tenía tan pensativo. Aunque podía hacerse una clara idea de _quién_ ocupaba sus pensamientos en esos momentos...

**...**

"E-e-exámenes..." –la sola palabra aterraba a Alfred. Si bien antes les tenía algo de miedo, ahora que ya se aproximaban le causaban pánico y terror. La clase antes de la merienda les habían anunciado que pronto llegaría la semana de exámenes y que entraría TODO lo que habían avanzado hasta ahora.

"Van a estar algo difíciles" –dijo Ludwig.

"Ve~ ¿Qué haré? Me cuesta mucho memorizar tantas cosas" –dijo Feliciano también asustado.

"Es solo cuestión de estudiar con calma y sin distraerse" –dijo Ludwig, aunque sabía perfectamente que Feliciano no era del tipo que estudiaba con calma y menos sin distraerse. Hasta una mosca llegaba a distraerlo fácilmente.

"Bueno todavía queda tiempo, será mejor ponernos a estudiar desde ahora" –propuso Kiku, que era bien responsable.

"Si es verdad" –dijo Matthew.

"¿Qué haré? –se lamentaba Alfred- hay cosas que no entiendo... ¿Cómo estudiaré algo que ni entiendo?"

"Por eso debiste haber atendido bien a las clases y tomar buenos apuntes" –le regañó Matthew.

"No me riñas Matty..." –pidió entristecido Alfred.

"Y debes de aprobar los exámenes" –dijo Ludwig con seriedad.

"¿Eh?"

"Arthur y Francis lo dijeron ayer –dijo Matthew- si repruebas estos exámenes no podrás pasar las clases de entrenamiento...y esas son las que tanto quieres llevar" –le hizo recuerdo. Alfred se perdió unos segundos mirando a su hermano y luego estalló alborotado.

"¡No way! ¿Qué haré?" –se puso a lloriquear. No podía reprobar. ¡No podía! Pero sabía que había muchas cosas que no entendía, y si bien era porque no prestaba atención de nada le servía reflexionar ahora. Tenía que conseguir alguien que le explicara bien todo y le ayudara así a pasar los exámenes...alguien que entendiera bien todo...alguien muy estudioso...

"¡ARTIE!" –exclamó Alfred súbitamente y sin decir nada más salió corriendo en búsqueda del mencionado.

"Ehh...fue a pedirle a Arthur que le ayudara..." –dijo Ludwig todavía algo sorprendido por la reacción instantánea de Alfred.

"Bueno, supongo que es el único que puede explicarle bien todo, después de todo acabó al curso con honores... –dijo Kiku, y luego se fijó la hora: faltaban menos de 10 minutos para que acabara el recreo- bueno los veré en el salón de clases...con permiso" –y se retiró a un ligero trote.

"De nuevo hizo lo mismo" –dijo Feliciano.

"Si... ¿Qué será lo que hace?" –preguntó Matthew.

Kiku se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del campus, cerca del borde del bosque inmenso que rodeaba la academia. Se dirigió hacia un sitio en particular y cuando hubo llegado se encontró con la sorpresa de que había alguien ahí, arrodillado en le suelo al parecer agarrando algo en le suelo. No lo reconoció al principio, solo alcanzó a ver que el uniforme negro tenía detalles plateados, ni rojos, ni azules, sino plateados. Lo cual significaba que era un estudiante de tercer año. Se acercó tímidamente sin saber si ir o no, cuando el otro reparó en su presencia y se volteó para verlo. Era Heracles, el arquero excepcional de la prueba de resistencia de hace ya meses.

"Ah... Heracles-san" –dijo Kiku sorprendido. Hace mucho que lo veía, lo había visto una que ora vez en los pasillos pero no muy seguido.

"Ah...Kiku..." –dijo reconociendo al asiático.

"¿Cómo ha estado?" –le preguntó cortésmente.

"Bien...y... ¿tu?" –preguntó parándose y dándose la vuelta para estar frente a frente con Kiku. Entonces Kiku vio al gato marrón que una vez había encontrado de pura coincidencia cuando paseaba, el mismo gato que siempre iba a visitar para darle algo de comida ya que al parecer no tenía dueño y no quería ver sufrir al pobre animal.

"Bien...ese gato..." –dijo sin saber qué decir específicamente.

"Ah...si...lo he...estado...cuidando..." –respondió Heracles acariciando al felino.

"Ya veo, yo igual venía siempre para darle algo de comida" –dijo algo apenado mostrándole una lata de conserva. Al minuto siguiente estaba junto a Heracles, sentado en el piso mirando al felino comer la comida.

"Me...alegra...que...te hayas...preocupado...por él..." –dijo Heracles.

"Si, es solo que no podía dejarlo así nada más...a demás todavía es pequeño..."

"Lo se... –concordó Heracles mirando al minino- quisiera...poder...llevármelo...pero...no creo...que me permitan..." –dijo algo decaído.

"Ya veo...yo tampoco podría llevármelo, el lugar donde nos estamos alojando no permite mascotas de ningún tipo" –dijo Kiku también entristecido.

"Es una...lastima...pero..."

"¿Pero?"

"Me lo...llevaré...cuando deje...este lugar..." –dijo Heracles. Aquellas palabras alarmaron de cierta forma a Kiku.

"¿A qué se refiere?" –preguntó algo nervioso.

"Que...cuando...me gradúe...de aquí...me lo llevaré..."

"Ahh ya veo... –respondió más aliviado-... Heracles-san ¿Ya sabe a donde irá una vez acabe la Academia?" –preguntó un tanto curioso.

"Si...a...Inglaterra...donde está...la embajada...del Tablero Negro..."

"¿Eh? ¿Ya lo han elegido?" –preguntó Kiku asombrado.

"Si...por...mis...habilidades..." –respondió sencillamente el griego, que tomó al gato en brazos, una vez este hubo acabado su comida.

"Increíble...bueno... Mis más sinceras felicitaciones, estoy seguro de que le ira muy bien" –dijo Kiku con una sonrisa. Sin embargo no pudo evitar sentirse algo abrumado al recordar que Heracles ya no estaría ahí a año...

"_¿Eh?_"

"Tu...a cual...tablero...quisieras...entrar" –preguntó Heracles ahora interesado en saber de Kiku.

"Ahh...bueno...supongo que al negro también"

"Entonces nos veremos ahí..." –dijo Heracles con claridad y sin usar aquel tono lento y pesado. Kiku parpadeó algo sorprendido y con un súbito sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Ahh...claro..."

"Es una...promesa...entonces..."

"S-si..."

**...**

"...Haber si te entiendo –dijo Arthur apunto de perder los pocos vestigios de paciencia que todavía le quedaban, simplemente aquel muchacho le sacaba de quicio- quieres que te ayude a estudiar para los exámenes que se vienen, absolutamente todo, puesto que no atendiste como es debido en clases y no quieres reprobar porque sino no pasarás las clases de entrenamiento; que con tantas ganas quieres pasar..." –resumió. Alfred se había aparecido en su salón súbitamente pidiéndole (más bien exigiéndole) que le ayudara. Arthur había pasado un papelón frente a sus compañeros por su culpa y por eso estaba más volátil que de costumbre. Lo llevó a un lugar lejos de tantas miradas, llegando a un pasillo vacío.

"¡Así es!" –dijo Alfred contento de que Arthur le entendiera, y sin notar la vena palpitante que Arthur tenía.

"Y esperas que te ayude así nada más..."

"¡Exacto!" –dijo Alfred todavía más confiado.

"¡Como si fuera a hacerlo! ¡Bloody Git!" –explotó Arthur.

"¿EH? ¿Por qué no?" –exclamó Alfred lloriqueando.

"Es TU responsabilidad el estudiar para tus exámenes, además tu tienes la culpa por no atender a las clases... ¡A mi no me molestes! –dijo Arthur. En ese momento, el timbre que indicaba que la hora de merienda había acabado y que todos debían volver a clases sonó- ya tocó le timbre, ve a tu clase y ahora atiende como es debido" –le regañó e hizo ademán de irse, pero Alfred lo agarró por el brazo y sin controlar su fuerza lo jaló hacia él impidiendo que escapara. Antes de que Arthur pudiera alterarse si quiera, estaba arrinconado contra la pared, Alfred aprisionándolo con sus brazos. Arthur pestañeó sin entender la situación en la que estaban...si alguien pasaba por ahí y los veía, podrían malinterpretarlo...

"Por favor Artie...en serio necesito tu ayuda..."

"A-al... ¡N-no me molestes! ¡Puedes pedirle ayuda a tu hermano o a otra persona!" –dijo tratando de no dejarse llevar... pero... ¿Llevar por qué?"

"Te pido ayuda a ti, porque eres un buen alumno y estoy seguro de que te entenderé mejor de lo que entiendo a los profesores..." –ok, eso era un gran halago, Arthur parpadeó con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Alfred lo miraba intensamente, lo cual lo ponía nervioso, así que prefirió mirar a otro lado evitando el contacto visual. Suspiró profundamente antes de volver a hablar.

"Está bien..." –aceptó rendido.

"¿Eh?"

"Te ayudaré a estudiar para tus exámenes –dijo algo avergonzado, y rápidamente añadió- ¡N-no lo malinterpretes! ¡No es como si me preocupara por ti o nada por el estilo! ¡Es solo que no puedo permitir que repruebes y...!" –pero no pudo continuar puesto que Alfred lo estaba abrazando...

"¡Gracias!" –exclamó Alfred con una gran sonrisa.

"A-a...eh...a-al..." –Arthur se había vuelto un tartamudo, incapaz de decir algo coherente. Sin poder explicar muy bien el porqué, aquella sencilla muestra de afecto hizo que Arthur sintiera toda clase de emociones en si interior...después de todo Alfred si alteraba su corazón...de una forma abrumadora...pero seguía sin saber el porque...

"En serio muchas gracias Artie" –dijo Alfred separándose para sonreírle, miró a Arthur que tenía un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas y tartamudeaba nervioso...y comprendió lo que acababa de hacer, y se quedo tieso sin saber que decir o hacer... ¡Había abrazado a Arthur así nada más!

"D-e...na-da..." –murmuró Arthur.

"Eh...si...jejeje..."

"S-será mejor que vayas a clases...yo también mejor ya me voy" –dijo Arthur buscando una excusa para no estar tan cerca de Alfred.

"Si tienes razón..."

"Ahora pon atención a las clases..." –le recordó.

"Lo haré...entonces nos vemos..."

"Si...nos vemos..."

Cada uno fue por un camino diferente, cada uno con los pensamientos alborotados y con el corazón que palpitaba vivazmente...

**...**

"Así que le ofreciste tus servicios al joven Alfred..." –comentó Francis, entrando a la elegante sala de estar, donde se encontraba Arthur, echado en el sofá, abrazando un cojín. Este se incorporó mirando sospechosamente a Francis.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" –preguntó inquisitoriamente.

"Me lo contó un pajarito... –al verla mirada de Arthur prefirió dejar de lado las bromas- me lo contó Matthew. Me encontré con él y los otros en la hora de la merienda, y me contaron que había ido a buscarte para pedirte ayuda..."

"Ah...ya veo... ¿Pero y cómo supiste que acepté?" –preguntó todavía sospechando del francés. Este se encogió de hombros.

"Simplemente lo deduje..." –admitió Francis restándole importancia. Arthur miró confundido a Francis y volvió a echarse, mirando el techo de la sala. En seguida volvió a recordar cuando este lo abrazó tan estrechamente...inconscientemente abrazó más fuerte el cojín queriendo recordar la sensación que había sentido...un ligero rubor cruzó por sus mejillas...

"_Ou...al parecer mon ami, ya te empiezas a dar cuenta de la forma en que ese muchacho te afecta..._" –pensó Francis mirando a su amigo.

Arthur cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizar su corazón que latía rápidamente...

"_Alfred..."_

**...**

"_Artie..._"

Igualmente estaba Alfred echado y mirando el techo, solo que en su habitación, y abrazando su almohada...recordando igualmente aquel momento en le que había abrazado al otro, así nada más. Lo había únicamente porque se había alegrado al escuchar que Arthur le ayudaría a estudiar...había sido solo un impulso, nada más...Trató de recordar abrazando su almohada cómo se había sentido el estrechar a Arthur... añadió algo nuevo a su 'Lista sobre cosas de Arthur', era extremadamente frágil y delicado...no se había dado cuenta antes por su carácter, pero al estrecharlo pudo sentir lo delicado que era el muchacho... lo cual hacía emerger dentro suyo un instinto 'protector' hacia Arthur…

"_No sería necesario…después de todo Arthur es un buen guerrero y hasta donde vi bueno con los hechizos también…"_

Alcanzó a escuchar el teléfono sonar y luego a Matthew gritar: 'Ya contesto'. Decidió salir de su habitación. ¡Ni que fuera un adolescente enamorado! Solo esos se encerraban melancólicamente en su habitación pensando en esa 'persona especial'. Y Alfred no estaba enamorado…para nada…

"Te estás enamorando Alfred querido" –fue el veredicto de su madre. Ella había llamado al departamento donde los mellizos vivían, para saber cómo estaban sus hijos. Se encontraba en una sala de estar elegante, la misma donde hace ya 7 años su padre les contara a ambos la leyenda de los tableros y donde predijo que alguna vez Alfred encontraría algo o _alguien_ que cambie su forma de pensar… Sentado en un sillón se encontraba el padre de los mellizos; George leyendo un libro, de potentes ojos violáceos y cabello rubio, tenía una apariencia elegante y calmada. Su madre; Amelia de apariencia delicada y graciosa, tenía el cabello igualmente rubio y ojos azules. Alfred era la viva imagen de su madre, y en cambio Matthew era la viva imagen de su padre.

"¡¿Pero qué dices mamá?" –exclamó Alfred contrariado. Amelia, rió por lo bajo la escuchar la reacción de su hijo, llamando la atención de su esposo.

"Que te estás e-na-mo-ran-do –dijo con lentitud para que Alfred pudiera asimilarlo- después de lo que me has contado, es lo más probable que esta chica esté comenzando a gustarte" –George, parpadeó asombrado y sonrió gracioso al escuchar que su hijo ya estaba en 'esa edad'.

"_Esa chica…_Bueno entonces con más razón no lo estoy, porque la persona de la que te hablo no es una chica sino un chico" –dijo Alfred triunfal, pensando que eso zanjaría la discusión.

"Ehh… –dijo Amelia después del shock inicial, realmente no se esperaba aquello. Pero no es que haya algo malo en ello, sonrió decidiendo tomar la revancha- entonces, ¿Eso significa que no me darás nietos?" –preguntó con un tono de lastima, George se sobresaltó mirando a su esposa sin comprender ahora de qué estaban hablando.

"¡WHAT! M-mamá…n-no…" –Amelia rió al escuchar a su hijo tan contrariado.

"Es un broma Alfred…y dime una cosa… ¿Este chico está en la academia?"

"Eh…si…pero está un curso más arriba"

"Ya veo…" -Amelia ciertamente no sabía que podía decirle, no había planeado que alguna vez su hijo se fijara en un hombre.

"Mamá…"

"Dime cielo"

"¿C-crees que realmente…esté enamorándome?" –preguntó Alfred y pudo notar que esta vez no sería lo adecuado bromear, Amelia sonrió comprensiva.

"Eso amor, solo tú puedes saberlo…debes escuchar a tu corazón y saber interpretar los sentimientos que este muchacho provoca en ti…solo tu puedes saber si realmente lo estás…o solo lo quieres como un amigo…"

Las palabras de su madre, le quedaron a Alfred muy bien grabadas y no las olvidaría fácilmente, al fin y al cabo, su madre siempre tenía la razón y por eso podía confiar en sus sabias palabras.

Después de hablar unos minutos más sobre la academia y algunas recomendaciones respecto a que estudiase y se comportase, se despidieron. Amelia colgó el teléfono mirándolo con una sonrisa, se giró hacia su esposo y se sentó a su lado.

"¿De qué hablaban?" –preguntó George curioso.

"Nuestro Alfi ha sido flechado al parecer…por un chico" –dijo Amelia con un tono divertido.

"¿Eh?... ¿En serio?" –preguntó George asombrado, pero al igual que Amelia, no encontraba nada malo en ello. Solo era algo inesperado.

"Y no solo Alfi…también Matty" –dijo con una risita. Antes de que a Alfred le tocara hablar con su madre, Matthew había hablado también con ella, no le había dicho nada en concreto, pero su madre pudo detectar que algo le sucedía a su hijo por la forma en que hablaba…una madre sabe totalmente todo sobre sus hijos…

"¿...De un chico?"

"No lo sé…pero también ha sido flechado… -dijo con una sonrisa-…están creciendo tan rápido…"

"Es verdad…"

"_Buena suerte en ello…Alfred…Matthew…_" –pensó Amelia deseándoles lo mejor a sus hijos.

…

Al día siguiente, en la academia, en los cursos de primer año, todos no paraban de comentar sobre una nueva novedad. Alfred y Matthew llegaron a su salón para encontrarse con todos murmurando y hablando entretenidamente. Incluso su grupo de amigos hablaba intrigadamente, Alfred trató de recordar si ese día iba suceder algo, pero no había nada planificado para ese día. Debía ser un día como cualquier otro.

"Chicos… ¿Sucede algo?" –preguntó Matthew también sin saber qué ocurría.

"Ah buenos días Matthew-san, Alfred-san" –les saludó Kiku.

"Hola…bueno, al parecer va a haber un nuevo alumno" –dijo Ludwig.

"¿Un nuevo?...pero si no nos avisaron antes" –dijo Alfred sorprendido.

"Si…nosotros nos esteramos hoy de unos profesores…al parecer fue algo repentino"

"Hmm…y saben de quién se trata" –preguntó Matthew.

"Ve~ ¡Yo si!" –dijo emocionado Feliciano.

"¿Quién es? Feli" –preguntó Alfred.

"Hehehe…ya la verán…"

"¿'La'?"

El timbre sonó y todos se pusieron en orden de inmediato, ansioso por conocer a su nuevo compañero o compañera. El profesor entró normalmente, y no se molestó por informarles detalladamente. Los rumores se expanden como pan caliente en una preparatoria…

"Bueno…todos ya lo saben, desde hoy nos acompañará una nueva compañera" –muchos chicos celebraron en silencio al saber que se trataba de una chica, Alfred ni se inmutó; no estaba del todo interesado en salir con chicas, por lo que le daba igual si era o no una chica.

"Con permiso" –se escuchó la voz de una chica tras la puerta.

"Pasa por favor" –dio el profesor y la puerta se abrió…

Alfred sintió como el tiempo se detenía cuando vio a una muchacha de cabellos castaños y vivaces ojos verdes entrando al salón con un aire elegante y a la vez…intrépido. Algo dentro de él reaccionó violentamente al verla entrar y por un instante le pareció escuchar una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza diciendo: '_Es ella…'_

"Muchos gusto, mi nombre es Elizabeta Hedervary –se presentó la muchacha con un tono formal y a la vez desafiante- espero que nos llevemos bien…"

…

…

_Las piezas comienzan a acomodarse en su respectivo lugar…_

…

…

**To be continued...**

**Notas de Ray:**

Holas! Tengo prisa por lo que lo resumiré rápido!

En primer lugar lo siento por la tremenda tardanza de este fic, es solo que me centré en otro y deje este abandonado T-T pero ahora le daré importancia que se merece.

Segundo; es respecto a la última parte, a la reacción de Alfred cuando ve a Eli. Antes de que alguien se ponga a protestar diciendo que es una pareja CRACK. ¡No va haber dicha pareja! Esa reacción se debe a otra cosa, NO es amor a primera vista ni nada por el estilo! Ya más adelante se darán más pistas para revelar el porqué de su reacción.

Aclarado eso…pues me retiro tengo que volar a tomar mi taza de té sagrada y luego irme volando a mis clases de japonés ^^ Cualquier duda me la mandan por review me aseguraré de aclararlas.

Me disculpo por irme tan bruscamente.

Se cuidan!

Ray Kirkland.


	4. Parte 1: Tú y yo Nosotros

**Título: **CheckMate (Jaque Mate)

**Pareja**: JoKer~ o UsUk...como prefieran xD +otras parejitas =D

**Capítulos: **Indefinidos :B, 2 partes

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece, ni sus personajes...pero podemos fantasear con ellos =D

**Advertencia: **Creo que va a ser largooo! ^^U

By Ray Kirkland

**···**

**CHECKMATE**

**···**

**Primera Parte**

**···**

**-Preludio- **

**···**

_El primer amor es una pequeña locura y una gran curiosidad._

-George Bernard Shaw-

**···**

**Capítulo 3**

**Tú y Yo Nosotros  
><strong>

"Es... ¡¿AQUÍ?" –exclamó Alfred al ver la extremadamente lujosa y elegante mansión de tres pisos, con un extenso jardín delantero con vaporosos rosales y otras flores, con una elegante fuente con una estatua y enormes rejas doradas. Si no se había equivocado en algo, es ahí donde vivía Arthur. Miró el croquis, que Arthur mismo le había dibujado y explicado, para corroborar la dirección, quizás se había equivocado de calle, o de casa...pero no. Era esa.

Tragó saliva, y se acercó cautelosamente al timbre con alta voz que había al lado de la reja dorada. Leyó el nombre de la familia que residía en tan lujoso lugar, esperando leer 'Kirkland' pero en vez de ese, había otro apellido: 'Bonnefoy'.

"_¡¿WHAT THE...?_"

Era el apellido de Francis. ¡De Francis! Alfred no puso evitar molestarse por ello o sea... ¿Por qué diablos Arthur le había dado la dirección del idiota de Francis?...a menos que... No se dio tiempo para sacar más conclusiones, oprimió bruscamente el timbre queriendo una explicación de inmediato. Espero unos instantes y se oyó una voz femenina y con acento francés por el alta voz.

"Bonjour ¿Qué se le ofrece?"

"Vengo a ver a Arthur" –dijo Alfred todavía molesto, y luego se percató que había sonado maleducado, antes de que tratase de disculparse, la voz femenina volvió a preguntar:

"¿Monsieur Alfred?"

"Si soy yo..." –dijo Alfred más respetuoso.

"Enseguida le abriré las rejas"

Alfred esperó que la mujer saliera para abrir las rejas, cuando estas se abrieron automáticamente dejando libre el camino franqueado por rosales que conducía hasta la mansión. Alfred miró sorprendido las rejas que se movían solas.

"_E-es como en las películas..._" –no pudo evitar comparar, al recordar películas en las que el rico y millonario tenía casas autómatas que hacían todo el trabajo... Eso significaba entonces ¿Arthur era rico o algo por el estilo?

"Pase por favor –repitió la voz femenina- y sea bienvenido a la Mansión Bonnefoy"

Alfred se quedó unos momentos parado, y luego comenzó a avanzar mirando a su alrededor. La vista que ofrecía ese opulento y envidiable jardín era hermosa y tranquilizante, no podía negarlo. La suave brisa del viento inundaba a todo el jardín del delicioso aroma de las rosas. Alfred continuaba mirando todo a su alrededor, avanzando lentamente, cuando se abrió la puerta principal y Arthur salió de la casa. Vestía ropa formal, unos pantalones negros, una camisa y encima un chaleco verde. Por unos instantes Alfred deseó haberse puesto algo más formal, pero enseguida recordó que así con jeans y sudadera se sentía cómodo y a gusto. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Arthur, y esa rabia que sintió hace no mucho se desvaneció.

"¡Artie!" –saludó apresurando el paso.

"Al... no me llames así idiota" –refunfuñó Arthur.

"¡Qué gusto verte!" –dijo por fin llegando a la puerta.

"S-si nos vimos ayer" –dijo Arthur levantando una ceja.

"Igual" –dijo Alfred encogiéndose de hombros.

"Si tú lo dices...de todas formas, pasa" –dijo ofreciéndole pasar adentro.

Dentro de la mansión todo tenía un toque antiguo, lujoso y clásico. En las paredes colgaban pinturas que tenían pinta de ser caras y valiosas, los muebles era de madera fina con adornos que contrastaban su elegancia, en el techo colgaban grandes arañas de cristales, casi en todas partes habían floreros de porcelana con rosas frescas, por lo que el aroma a rosas no desaparecía, el piso estaba alfombrado y las ventanas tenían cortinas de fina seda. Alfred miraba todo sorprendido, no había estado en un lugar así de de elegante y majestuoso, salvo una vez en su corta vida, y había sido cuando fue con su familia a presenciar la coronación del nuevo Rey de Blanco...eso hace ya muchos años...

"Sígueme" –le indicó la voz de Arthur, Alfred reaccionó de su trance y siguió a Arthur por unas escaleras en caracol con barandales dorados y más rosas en macetas. Subieron hasta llegar al tercer y último piso, después recorrieron algunos pasillos, igual de lujosos, hasta detenerse momentáneamente frente a un puerta. Arthur entró a la estancia y Alfred le siguió.

Había entrado a una habitación amplia con un ventanal que ofrecía una vista espectacular de los jardines de la mansión y dejaba entrar una fresca brisa. En la habitación, habían varios estantes con libros y libros... también había un escritorio con una lámpara, unos sillones y otra puerta.

"¿Es la biblioteca?" –preguntó Alfred. No podía ser otro lugar, aunque la verdad se había esperado que la biblioteca de una mansión como esa fuera mucho más grande y lujosa, con estantes enormes y numerosos de libros valiosos y antiguos.

"No, el estudio se encuentra en el segundo piso y es mucho más grande que esto –dijo Arthur sacudiendo su mano. Entonces si había un lugar como el que Alfred se había imaginado, pero... ¿Qué era ese lugar entonces?- Este es mi estudio personal por así decirlo" –dijo Arthur con normalidad.

"¿EH?"

"Aquí es donde hago las tareas y trabajos de la academia y también donde paso mis horas de lectura...es bastante tranquilo después de todo"

"Y-ya veo..." –dijo tratando de ocultar su sorpresa.

"Bueno comencemos a estudiar entonces –dijo sentándose en una silla del escritorio- ¿Desde donde comenzamos?" –Alfred se sentó igualmente al lado de Arthur y saco sus textos de cuadernos de la Academia. Se puso en tanto nervioso a la hora de enseñarle lo que no entendía. Se trataba de Arthur después de todo, bien podía regañarlo y reírse cínicamente por no entender. Pero para su alivio y sorpresa, nada de eso pasó, al contrario Arthur se portó comprensivo y comenzó a explicarle desde lo que no entendía.

Arthur explicaba bastante bien, lo hacía de tal forma que no enredaba a Alfred y tampoco se saltaba ningún detalle importante. Obviamente, Alfred acabó entendiendo todo al pié de la letra, y se sorprendió de lo fácil que resultaba todo, claro si Arthur era el que se lo explicaba. Al fin y al cabo, no se había equivocado a la hora de pedirle ayuda a él, era el indicado. Y ahora también le era más fácil darse cuenta de que Arthur era un excelente alumno. ¡Se acordaba de todo a la perfección!

"...así cuando mezclas asfódelo y ajenjo..." –dijo Arthur dejando la frase inconclusa para que Alfred la acabase.

"Produces Filtro de Muertos en Vida (1)" –respondió Alfred.

"Exacto" –dijo Arthur con una sonrisa, satisfecho de que Alfred estuviera comprendiendo.

"Supongo que eso es todo..." –dijo Alfred viendo la pila de textos y cuadernos que ya habían repasado. Estaba exhausto, había resultado más fácil de lo que había creído, pero aun así había requerido bastante esfuerzo mental.

"Traeré algo de té –dijo Arthur levantándose- tu descansa un poco" –dijo saliendo del estudio. Alfred sonrió contento y se estiró un poco.

"¡Que bien! Ahora no tendré que preocuparme por los exámenes... ¡Y todo gracias a Artie!... ¿Cómo podría agradecerle...?" –y mientras Alfred pensaba en formas de agradecerle, su atención se fijó en la puerta que había ahí. Le entró curiosidad saber qué había dentro y aun cuando sabía que era de mala educación el ir husmeando en casa ajena, no pudo evitar acercarse a la puerta y abrirla levemente para ver que había. La abrió de golpe al ver que se trataba de la habitación de Arthur.

Tenía grandes ventanales similares a los del estudio, la cama era enorme y bastante mullida, había algunos muebles lujosos con uno que otro adorno encima. A diferencia de las otras estancias de la mansión, la habitación de Arthur era bastante sencilla y humilde. No había pinturas llamativas con marcos dorados, sino una sola pintura algo antigua del Palacio de Westminster en Londres con un sencillo marco de madera. Se fijó entonces encima de una cómoda, donde había un florero con un vaporoso ramo de rosas blancas y rosas, y varios portarretratos y Alfred no pudo resistirse a entrar en la estancia para ir a verlos.

El primero que vio fue el de una mujer bella de cabello rubio y largo, ojos verdes esmeralda, vestía un vestido negro bastante elegante y tenía una expresión retadora, no había duda de que se trataba de su madre, tenía los mismos ojos de Arthur. En otro retrato estaba un hombre de porte elegante e imponente, cabello marrón rojizo y ojos azules, vestía un uniforme militar negro con adornos plateados y tenía una mirada seria y dura, Alfred se fijó en las cejas claramente prominentes del hombre y solo pudo pensar en que se trataba del padre de Arthur.

"_Arthur se parece más a su madre..._" –pensó. Luego miró ambas fotos, percatándose del aire imponente de ambos, provocaban asombro, embeleso, y de forma moderada; sumisión. Incluso al ser solo fotos, sus miradas retadoras y serias provocaban que uno se sintiera pequeño a su lado. Alfred después vio otra foto en la que estaban juntos ambos y se llevó una sorpresa al verlos sonriendo. No había rastro alguno de aquellas miradas intimidantes, de aquel aire impetuoso... Solo vio a una joven pareja sentada tomando té en un jardín. Costaba creer que aquella joven y sonriente pareja fuera la misma de las otras fotos. Alfred sonrió levemente y pensó en que en un futuro no le importaría estar así con alguien, sonriendo feliz...

Se fijó en otro retrato que le causó un shock. En él se veían a dos muchachos de la misma edad, alrededor de los 13 años, uno de ellos sin lugar a dudas era Arthur y el otro Francis. Ambos sentados en una banca, Arthur mirado la cámara con desdén y molestia, en cambio Francis sonriendo tentadoramente. Alfred se fijó con más detenimiento en la foto y se percató de que ambos estaban tomados de la mano. Sintió un escalofrió por toda su espalda y su mirada se crispó mirando la foto. Y entonces recordó algo que había olvidado por completo.

Sintió entonces otro escalofrío al escuchar una exclamación entrecortada desde la puerta. Se giró mecánicamente con el retrato en las manos mirando a Arthur plantado en la puerta de su habitación con una mirada de entre rabia y pánico...

"¿Qué...?" –masculló contrariado.

"¿Por qué vives en la casa de Francis?" –preguntó con cierto tono de molestia. Arthur parpadeó confundido antes la pregunta.

"¿Eh...?"

"Esta es la Mansión Bonnefoy –dijo recordando la cordial bienvenida de la mujer por el alta-voz- ¿Por qué vives en la casa de Francis?" –preguntó mirándole acusadoramente.

"Porque... –dijo Arthur con calma, todavía preso de la sorpresa por encontrar a Alfred en su habitación, mirando sus fotos... ¡Sus fotos!- ¡Bloody Git! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a entrar así a mi habitación? ¡Y ver mis fotos!" –dijo acercándose hecho una fiera.

Alfred vio la furia en sus ojos y olvidó la molestia, lo detuvo tomándolo por las muñecas con fuerza para evitar los golpes, pero Arthur aun así se debatió tratando de soltarse y patearlo, mientras lo hacía no dejaba de soltar insultos e improperios contra su persona. Alfred vio la necesidad de huir y con la gran fuerza que tenía logró lanzar a Arthur a la cama para así desorientarlo y Alfred huir por la puerta, cerrarla hasta que Arthur se tranquilice. Un excelente plan. Salvo porque Arthur adivinó sus intenciones y se agarró fuertemente de Alfred, para que así por la fuerza ambos resultaran arrojados a la cama. Alfred cayó al lado de Arthur y aprovechando que este se desorientaba un poco trató de alejarse a gatas por la cama, pero Arthur se recuperó rápidamente y se lanzó encima de Alfred.

"¿A dónde bloody hell crees que vas?" –replicó Arthur tratando de ahorcarlo.

"¡No! ¡Se supone que iba a funcionar!" –dijo Alfred tratando de quitárselo de encima.

"Ya verás git..." –decía Arthur mientras planeaba como matarlo. Alfred sabía que tenía que buscar una forma de distraerlo, de hacerle olvidar su enojo hacia el...y se le vino una buena idea.

Utilizando de nuevo su fuerza logró tumbar a Arthur en la cama quedando él encima, este trató de quitárselo de encima con puños y más insultos, pero Alfred sujetó con una mano sus muñecas inmovilizándolo y luego comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Arthur a un principio trató de no reírse, pero era imposible, comenzó a retorcerse tratando de soltarse.

"Jajaja...idiota...jajaja...suel...tame...jajaja" –se reía Arthur, Alfred sonreía triunfal y aliviado.

"Lo haré si prometes no volver a golpearme" –dijo Alfred.

"Jajaja...no...juegues jajaja...con...migo... Te...mataré..." –dijo entre risas comenzando a lagrimear.

"Respuesta incorrecta" –dijo Alfred con malicia, comenzando a hacerle más cosquillas. Arthur rió estrepitosamente tratando de detenerlo pero Alfred lo sujetaba firmemente, no podía negar que era algo divertido, pero todavía estaba rabiando con Alfred y a demás no le gustaba rendirse tan fácilmente...

"E...jajaja...esta bien...jajajaja me rindo –masculló entre risas- no te mataré..." –Alfred sonrió ampliamente y soltó sus muñecas y dejó de aplicar la divertida tortura. Arthur dejó de reír y Alfred se separó echándose al lado de Arthur. Ambos con la respiración agitada y cansados. Alfred creyó que se había acabado cuando sintió un almohadazo en la cara.

"¡Hey! Eso no es justo" –replicó mirando a Arthur que le había dado de lleno en la cara con una almohada.

"Claro que lo es. Eso es lo mínimo que puedes recibir por haber entrado así en mi habitación y luego ver mi cosas" –dijo Arthur con mirada acusadora. Estaba todavía algo rojo por las cosquillas y Alfred no pudo evitar pensar que aquel sonrojo era adorable y tentador...

"_¿En qué diablos estoy pensando?_" –se reprochó así mismo.

"E-esta bien...lo siento por haber entrado sin permiso en tu habitación y haber visto tus fotos..." –las fotos, eso le hizo recuerdo y frunció el ceño, de nuevo algo molesto, pero ya no tanto.

"¿Qué tienes?" –preguntó Arthur al ver el cambio de actitud.

"No me has respondido... ¿Por qué vives en la casa de Francis?" –preguntó con cierto reproche pero ya más calmado.

Arthur lo miró unos instantes y luego clavó la mirada en el techo de la habitación. Tragó saliva antes de contestar.

"Porque...no tengo otro lugar donde vivir..." –masculló con voz neutra. Alfred lo miró sorprendido y se apoyó en un codo levantándose para verlo mejor, tenía el semblante serio e inexpresivo. Se sintió mal por haber preguntado y trató de enmendar el daño tomando la mano de Arthur. Este parpadeó y miró a Alfred confundido.

"Lo siento...no quise entrometerme..." –dijo Alfred triste. Arthur lo miró confundido y luego sonrió, estrechando la mano de Alfred.

"No es nada...ya lo he superado –dijo, pero Alfred le lanzó una mirada de 'No te creo' y rectificó- casi..."

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, tomados de la mano, echados en la cama. Alfred apoyado de su codo y Arthur mirando el techo. Alfred no sabía muy bien qué decir, cómo cambiar el ambiente algo tenso que su indecorosa pregunta había provocado. Cuando prefirió decir que y se iba, Arthur habló, ya con voz más calmada.

"Toda mi familia es inglesa, yo nací en Londres, donde mis padres...trabajaban por sí decirlo... ¿Sabes dónde queda la Embajada del Ejército del Dragón? ¿Del Tablero Negro?" –Alfred parpadeó confundido ante el cambio de tema, pero respondió.

"En Inglaterra, Londres..._no me digas que... _" –pensó sorprendido y de lejos vio los retratos de los padres de Arthur, aquellos que intimidaban y despedían elegancia.

"Mis padres eran los anteriores Reyes del Tablero –dijo Arthur con cierto orgullo, Alfred abrió la boca asombrado pero no dijo nada- Cuando yo nací, ya llevaban en el puesto unos buenos años. El nombre de mi padre era Enrique y el nombre de mi madre Victoria (2). Ambos se conocieron cuando estudiaron aquí para convertirse en guerreros. Ambos fueron elegidos al mismo tablero y se hicieron más unidos con los años, hasta que se enamoraron y luego se casaron –dijo con una brillante sonrisa, Alfred vio el retrato donde ambos estaban sonriendo alegremente- primero tuvieron a mi hermano mayor Scott, luego a mi...y luego a tres hermanos más. Éramos felices los siete, realmente lo éramos...pero... –Arthur estrechó más la mano de Alfred y este también lo hizo- un día...atacaron el castillo...los del Tablero Rojo..."

**·**

**FlashBack**

(Relatado por Arthur)

Ya era de noche, mi hermano más pequeño; Peter no lograba dormir así que decidí quedarme con él leyéndole algunos cuentos en su habitación. Nuestros padres junto con el resto del Tablero se habían ido a una misión, por lo que solo estábamos mis hermanos, algunos guardias y yo en el castillo. Como nuestra madre no estaba en casa, yo me hice cargo de cuidarlo. Por fin ya se estaba durmiendo, cuando la alarma sonó súbitamente, sobresaltándonos a ambos. Supe rápidamente que se trataba de un ataque enemigo, me tomó por sorpresa pero mantuve la calma para no asustar a mi hermano que comenzaba a temblar. Pensé en mis hermanos, y me di cuenta que lo mejor que podía hacer era ir con Scott que estaba a solo unos pasillos.

Era mejor llegar a él lo más pronto posible, sin perder más tiempo, salí de la cama y agarré a mi hermano de la mano para ir a la puerta. Cuando nos disponíamos a salir se escuchó un fuerte estruendo en el primer piso que sacudió el piso, supe enseguida que ya habían logrado entrar al castillo, ahora era peligroso salir, podía encontrarnos cualquier enemigo y matarnos al instante. Lo mejor era ocultarse en la habitación, no me dejé llevar por los nervios, rogué porque los guardias se hicieran cargo, porque mis hermanos lograran encontrar un buen escondite hasta que llegaran nuestros padres y el resto del tablero.

Tomé a Peter y lo llevé a un gran armario, nos metimos ahí, camuflándonos con la ropa. Peter no dejaba de temblar y lloriquear por lo que intenté calmarlo. Apenas era un bebé, por lo que le hablé con términos que pudiera entender y con suma tranquilidad.

"Peter, escucha, estamos jugando con unos invitados especiales ¿Bien? Nos toca escondernos a nosotros y ahora ellos nos buscarán, pero tenemos que ganar a toda costa por lo que hay que estar muy pero muy callados ¿Entiendes?"

"Pero... ¿Y esos sonidos fuertes?" –peguntó lloroso.

"Ah, esa fue la señal para que nos escondamos. Son unos invitados algo extraños...ahora hay que permanecer tranquilos hasta que vengan a avisarnos que hemos ganado"

"D-de acuerdo..." –dijo, pero todavía estaba asustado y los fuertes ruidos que venían de las peleas no ayudaban a calmarlo. Lo abracé fuertemente y mientras pensaba en qué podría tranquilizarlo, recordé una parte de una canción de cuna que nuestra madre solía cantarnos siempre.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

Se la repetí no se cuantas veces, siempre con un tono tranquilizador y lento, pero hasta yo mismo comenzaba a ponerme nervioso al escuchar las peleas que cada vez se acercaban más. Hasta que logré calmarlo y hacer que dejara de sollozar descontroladamente. Peter dejó de llorar y se mantuvo callado, incluso parecía que iba a dormirse, ignorando por completo el infierno que se desataba afuera.

No dejé de rogar porque todos estuvieran a salvo, porque los refuerzos llegaran pronto, porque todo acabara...

Súbitamente la puerta se abrió bruscamente y entró un hombre a la habitación. Abracé fuertemente a Peter y le tapé la boca para asegurarme de que no dijera nada.

Estaba oscuro por lo que no podía saber donde estaba exactamente, lo único que me daba una idea de su ubicación era el sonido de los muebles al ser derribados y destrozados violentamente, escuché sus pasos mientras pateaba los juguetes, luego le escuché volcar la cama...se acercaba cada vez más al armario. Y sabía que nos encontraría y nos mataría. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y estreché a Peter con fuerza queriendo ocultarlo para que no le hicieran nada.

Escuché sus pasos detenerse frente al armario listo para abrir las puertas y descubrirnos, cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse bruscamente y reconocí la voz de Scott.

"¡Arthur! ¡Peter!" –era como si el también nos estuviera buscando, pero lo único que logró fue volverse el siguiente blanco. Escuché a Scott corriendo, y luego al hombre yendo tras él...nos habíamos salvado por poco. Sin embargo no podía dejar a Scott, por lo que me armé de valor y salí del armario. Le ordené a Peter que se quedara ahí, y que se mantuviera callado para no llamar la atención de nadie, el obedeció y para asegurarme de que nadie lo encontrase, arrastré un mueble para bloquear el armario y hacer parecer que ya hubieran buscado ahí.

Salí de la habitación encontrándome un mar de sangre en los pasillos. Me moví con cautela buscando a Scott o a alguien que conociera, pero solo hallaba a muertos y más sangre. Llegué de esa forma a las escaleras que conducían a la entrada, escuché las voces de mis padres y me sentí muy aliviado, ya habían llegado...

Corrí escaleras abajo esperando encontrarlos junto con el tablero, pero en vez de eso los encontré rodeados de hombres vestidos de rojo, y los demás guerreros negros estaban en el piso, muertos.

Me detuve al final de las escaleras, nadie pareció fijarse en mí, ya que todos estaban pendientes de mis padres que estaban en clara desventaja. Mi padre murmuró algo y mi madre sonrió. Arrojaron sus armas y se abrazaron, se besaron y se tomaron de las manos, antes de pronunciar sus últimas palabras...un conjuro...

Y todo estalló...

**Fin del flashback**

**·**

"...desperté una semana después. Estaba herido, pero no era nada grave, más era la conmoción que había producido la explosión. Poco después de que despertara...pues me avisaron lo que ya me esperaba. Que mis padres habían muerto, y no solo ellos, sino también dos de mis hermanos menores. Scott había logrado escapar y salvarse, y Peter nunca estuvo en peligro. Tenía 11 años cuando ocurrió...cuando perdí a casi la mitad de mi familia..." –concluyó Arthur con voz quebrada.

"Arthur..." –Alfred no sabía que decir ante lo recién revelado. Sabía de aquel ataque, lo había escuchado en su casa, pero justo en esas épocas se enfrentaba a la pérdida de su abuelo por lo que no le dio mucha importancia. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que años después conocería a alguien que lo hubiera vivido tan cercanamente. Se sintió mal, el se había sentido mal por perder a su abuelo, que había muerto por causas naturales, en cambio Arthur vivió todo aquello. Perdió a la mitad de su familia en una noche, vio morir a sus padres y luego se quedo muy solo...

"Después de aquello, no teníamos donde quedarnos. Como Scott ya comenzaba la Academia, y yo también en un par de años, decidieron mandarnos a vivir con otros miembros del Tablero Negro, que eran amigos de nuestros padres...los Bonnefoy –ahí estaba la respuesta a la insistente pregunta de Alfred- en cuento a Peter, como todavía era un niño, lo enviaron a la casa de otros amigos de nuestros padres, hasta que llegara la hora de que también ingresara a la Academia. A demás que estaría más seguro ahí, lejos de toda amenaza..." –Arthur continuó hablando con aquello tono monocorde, vacío y lúgubre, que siempre le salía cuando recordaba aquella devastadora noche.

"Arthur lo siento mucho" –fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Alfred. Estrechó la mano de Arthur y se acercó para abrazarlo. Arthur reaccionó de inmediato, despertando del oscuro trance al que fue arrastrado por esos recuerdos. Sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos sin darse cuenta, hace mucho que no lloraba por ello...había dejado de hacerlo desde que se había decidido esforzarse en la academia para volverse un fuerte guerrero y vengarse de aquellos que le había arrebatado casi todo... Entonces...

"¿P-por qué...?" –se preguntó tocando las lágrimas que bañaban sus mejillas.

"Todavía te duele...eso es...no hay nada de malo en llorar... es la mejor forma de sacar todo" –susurró Alfred recordando lo que su madre le dijo después de la muerte de su abuelo. En ese entonces Alfred era esquivo, callado, sin vida... su madre le dio a entender que el estar así por la perdida de alguien, solo le lastimaba a él mismo, y lo mejor que podía hacer era desahogarse, sacarlo todo... al parecer eso le faltaba a Arthur, todavía no lo había sacado todo...

"Yo...no...no quiero ser débil" –masculló Arthur.

"No lo eres..." –dijo Alfred. Arthur intentó soltarse para así poder limpiarse las lágrimas e ir a lavarse la cara para despabilarse, pero Alfred no lo soltaba, no lo dejaría solo, no quería que cargara con esa pesada carga solo, quería ayudarle a hacerla más liviana...

Arthur trató de soltarse un par de veces más, pero al final desistió y lloró como no lo había hecho antes. Se aferró a Alfred con fuerza y dejó que la rabia, el dolor, la impotencia, todo saliera a gritos, sollozos y gemidos. Alfred no dejó de abrazarlo en ningún momento...

**···**

"¿Estás mejor?" –preguntó Alfred al ver a Arthur salir del baño, secándose el rostro con una toalla, no podía estar seguro del tiempo en el que Arthur se la paso llorando, pero fue bastante. Arthur levantó el rostro, sus ojos estaban algo hinchados y rojos, y sus mejillas también estaban algo rojas.

"Si... –fue lo único que puso decir. Miró a Alfred y luego desvió la mirada sin estar muy seguro de qué decir, a final se decidió por lo mas simple- gracias..."

"No hay de qué..." –dijo Alfred con una sonrisa comprensiva. Arthur parpadeó confundido al ver aquella actitud tan fuera e lugar en Alfred, no era el mismo altanero, infantil y estúpido de siempre, sino todo lo contrario, calmado, maduro y comprensivo...no conocía ese lado de él...

"_Supongo que tenía un lado caballeroso escondido_" –pensó Arthur.

"Whoa~ ¡Ya está anocheciendo! ¡Qué rápido pasa el tiempo!" –exclamó riendo, al ver que la noche ya caía sobre la ciudad afuera.

"_Supongo que no..._" –pensó Arthur decepcionado al ver que Alfred volvía a ser el de siempre. Miró fuera de la ventana. Era cierto ya casi era de noche, el tiempo había transcurrido casi sin darse cuenta. Se puso a pensar entonces en el giro que habían dado las cosas, se suponía que esa tarde solo estudiarían y nada más...y solo mira como acabaron las cosas... Arthur suspiró sabiendo que ya iba a ser hora de que Alfred se fuera. Este le miró confundido y se dio cuenta de que todavía no quería separarse de Arthur...y se le ocurrió una idea.

"Artie vamos a dar un paseo" –propuso con una sonrisa, Arthur lo miró confundido, aunque la idea no le parecía mala en absoluto.

"¿Eh? ¿Para qué?"

"Ehh...solo para divertirnos un poco ¡La noche es joven! –dijo Alfred como si fuera lo más obvio en el mundo- a demás será mejor que te despejes un poco" –añadió. Arthur lo miró un momento y luego sonrió.

"Si...creo que no me haría nada mal" –admitió.

"¿Lo ves? El hero siempre tiene las mejores ideas" –dijo Alfred con mofa.

"Cállate..."

Salieron de la mansión y se dirigieron hacia la ciudad. Caminaron sin prisa alguna por las calles empedradas de París, iluminadas por faroles y rodeadas de árboles. No tenían un rumbo fijo, caminaban sin fijarse por dónde iban, pero era claro que evitaban las calles más transitadas, preferían la calma, par así poder hablar más fácilmente.

"Te he contado sobre mi –dijo Arthur cuando paseaban por un parque, Alfred lo miró algo preocupado, pero Arthur tenía el semblante calmado- Te toca contarme acerca de ti" –murmuró algo avergonzado mirando a otro lado. Alfred sonrió.

"Veamos... –dijo pensando como comenzar, decidió hacerlo como lo había hecho Arthur. Comenzando por el lugar donde había nacido, luego por la familia, y luego a hechos importantes- Matty y yo nacimos en Washigton, Estados Unidos. Nuestros padres trabajan en la embajada central del Ejército Blanco del Grifo, se encargan de proveer lo necesario, como armamento por ejemplo. Puede que no sea muy importante, al principio creí eso, pero luego me di cuenta que su trabajo es vital para el Tablero"

"Bastante, ellos les dan todo lo que necesitan para hacer frente al enemigo, a demás de que se encargan de que el secreto se mantenga" –dijo Arthur.

"¡Exacto! Mi padre se llama George y mi madre Amelia. Se conocieron cuando comenzaron a trabajar ahí, se enamoraron y luego se casaron. Aparte de Matty no tengo más hermanos. Cuando éramos niño solían confundirnos bastante, incluso hoy todavía lo hacen. Los únicos que sabían diferenciarnos eran nuestros padres y nuestro abuelo... mi abuelo murió hace 6 años... aunque todavía lo extraño... –dijo con nostalgia. Arthur lo miró con ternura y puso su mano en el hombro de Alfred como apoyo, Alfred lo miró y volvió a sonreír- solía contarnos mucho sobre los Tableros, por eso es que desde niño quise formar parte del Tablero Blanco. Nuestro abuelo solía contarnos peleas asombrosas, sabía mucho sobre los Tableros, había sido un 'Alfil del Rey' después de todo"

"¿Fue una pieza?" –preguntó asombrado.

"Si...ahora que lo mencionas..." –dijo Alfred recordando una duda que desde hace mucho que quería aclarar.

"¿Qué?" –preguntó Arthur.

"No entiendo muy bien eso de 'piezas'... ¿no es lo mismo que 'guerrero'?"

"De cierta forma si. Un 'guerrero' es parte del Ejército, pero una 'pieza' es exclusivamente parte del Tablero" –explicó Arthur, pero Alfred lo miró más confundido.

"O sea... ¿El ejército y el Tablero están separados?" –preguntó confundido.

"No...Espera...tu... Sabes la organización del Tablero ¿Verdad?" –le preguntó suspicaz.

"Ah, eh...bueno..." –Alfred no supo ocultar su ignorancia en el asunto.

Arthur suspiró y miró a su alrededor. En el parque había unas mesas que en la superficie tenían el tablero de ajedrez, las personas traían sus piezas y se sentaban a jugar. Arthur sonrió complacido y tomó a Alfred de la mano para llevarlo hasta una mesa donde le indicó que se sentara. Alfred se sentó frente a Arthur, preguntándose si le retaría a una jugada... Sabía jugar, pero tratándose de Arthur de seguro le ganaba en un instante.

"Te explicaré, es bastante sencillo... No entiendo como puedes querer aspirar a entrar a un Tablero y ni siquiera saber su organización, lo más básico" –le regañó.

"No me regañes...limítate a explicar" –dijo Alfred con un puchero.

"Esta bien, está bien... Cada ejército está conformado por un gran número de soldados o guerreros, como gustes. Dentro del ejército mismo, existen 16 guerreros a los que se les llama 'piezas' y estos conforman el llamado 'Tablero'. Son los más poderosos e importantes, lideran el ejército de acuerdo a su rango. Cada Tablero costa de 8 Peones, 2 Torres, 2 Caballos, 2 Alfiles, y finalmente el Rey y la Reina" –Arthur fue señalando los puestos correspondientes en el tablero de la mesa.

"Ah...ya entendí...creía que el ejército solo comprendía de los 16 guerreros..." –admitió Alfred rascándose la cabeza.

"Claro que no idiota, como podría llamársele 'ejército' a solo 16 personas...a demás los Amos de los Cielos necesitan de toda la ayuda posible. Por más que sea poderosos, necesitan más gente que lo ayude"

"Ah ya veo... y dime ¿Cómo son los rangos dentro del Tablero?" –preguntó curioso.

"Comencemos por los peones –dijo señalando con su dedo la fila que correspondía a los peones- son los tienen el menor rango. Cada peón ayuda a su correspondiente pieza, por ejemplo el peón que está delante del Caballo de la Reina –dijo señalando una casilla- será como la mano derecha del correspondiente Caballo de la Reina –Alfred asintió, Arthur después continuó señalando la fila donde estaba el resto de las piezas- vamos de afuera hacia adentro. Las Torres, piezas por excelencia de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, son las piezas que remueven solo en línea recta, no es del todo necesario que sepan mucho de hechicería, pero deben tener un conocimiento satisfactorio. Después están los Caballos, que se mueven en 'L', no son precisamente piezas de ataque directo, son hechiceros, deben tener un dominio excelente de la magia y también saber pelear. Luego los Alfiles, que atacan en diagonal, son las piezas más cercanas a los Reyes, deben saber tanto de pelea como de magia. Y finalmente –sus dedos se detuvieron en el lugar de los reyes. Alfred mientras escuchaba la explicación se había imaginado que él tenía las piezas blancas y Arthur las negras...los reyes de negro... Alfred estiró su mano para tomar de nuevo la de Arthur. Este le miró con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas y reanudó la conversación- Finalmente los Reyes, son los de más alto rango. La Reina, es la pieza más poderosa del Tablero, puede moverse en cualquier dirección después de todo, debe ser alguien que separa pelear excepcionalmente y maneje magia a la perfección. El Rey, si bien es la pieza más vulnerable, es aquel que manda al resto del Tablero y por ende al ejército entero, es aquel que debe guiar a todos a la victoria" –terminó Arthur.

Alfred sonrió y luego señaló la casilla del Rey Blanco. Arthur le miró alzando una ceja.

"¡Ya verás Arthur! ¡Me convertiré en el Rey Blanco!" –dijo con orgullo y entusiasmo. Arthur lo miró entre divertido y asombrado y rió.

"¿En serio? Pues tendrás que esforzarte mucho...son los puestos más difíciles de conseguir" –dijo Arthur con tono retador.

"¡Ja~! No hay nada que el hero no logre" –se mofó Alfred.

"¿En serio? –preguntó Arthur con sarcasmo- sino mal recuerdo, no atendiste correctamente en clases los últimos meses y..."

"¡Eso no importa!" –le cortó rápidamente Alfred.

"¿Cómo que no importa? ¡Importa git!" –reclamó Arthur.

"No, no importa porque... –tomó con más fuerza la mano de Arthur, causando que este se sonrojase- te tengo a ti Artie" –canturreó Alfred sonriente. Arthur lo miró sonrojado y después miró a otro lado nervioso.

"N-no te acostumbres bloody git. Después tendrás que estudiar tu solo" –amenazó, pero no soltó su mano. Extrañamente cuando Alfred tomaba su mano, Arthur se sentía aliviado y 'completo'. Alfred sonrió a pesar de la amenaza, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la actitud de Arthur.

"Y tu Arthur ¿qué pieza quisieras ser?" –Arthur miró el Tablero y se encogió de hombros.

"Supongo que un alfil o una torre...no me importa mucho" –dijo sin inmutarse, bien sabía que podría con cualquiera de los puestos. Alfred estiró su brazo y señaló la casilla de la Reina Negra.

"Creo que serías una estupenda Reina" –dijo Alfred.

"¡¿Una Reina?" –exclamó Arthur sin creérselo.

"¿No lo sabías? Pueden haber reinas que sean un hombre o reyes que sean una mujer" –dijo Alfred recordando las palabras de su abuelo.

"Si, si lo se...pero es que ese es un puesto importantísimo, requiere de un excelente dominio de la magia y una habilidad para pelear incomparable y..." –dijo negando con la cabeza.

"Y tú tienes todo eso –interrumpió Alfred- eres bueno en los estudios, sabes pelear bien y manejas muy bien la magia, creo que mejor que cualquiera de tu clase... ¿Por qué no? –dijo Alfred con positivismo y luego agregó sin darse cuenta- a demás, mi abuelo decía que las Reinas siempre gozan de una gran belleza..."

"_¿Eh?... A-a qué se refiere con...eso..._" –Arthur se paralizó al escuchar aquellas palabras saliendo de los labios de Alfred con tanta naturalidad. Sintió sus mejillas arder fuertemente y tuvo que agachar la cabeza para que no se notaran mucho sus mejillas rojas. Alfred lo miró confundido y antes de poder preguntar qué tenía, su celular comenzó a sonar, sobresaltando a ambos...y solo en ese momento Arthur y Alfred se preguntaron por la hora...

"Que raro...ni nos dimos cuenta de que era tan tarde" –dijo Alfred divertido mientras caminaban hacia la estación de metro. Matthew había sido el que había llamado a Alfred, preguntando por él, puesto que ya era muy tarde. Alfred dijo que ya iría a casa, después de despachar a Arthur en el metro.

"No hay necesidad de esto –reprochó Arthur- puedo irme a mi casa solo sin ningún problema"

"Pero ya es tarde Artie, y como el hero que soy no pienso dejar que te pase nada malo" –dijo Alfred levantando el pulgar. Arthur suspiró cansado de tratar con Alfred. Pero lo que realmente no le gustaba del asunto, era que Alfred iba a tener que irse solo y eso le preocupaba.

Una vez llegaron a la estación Arthur trató de convencerle de que lo dejará y el se fuera de una vez, pero Alfred no estaría satisfecho hasta embarcarlo en el metro. Así le acompañó en el andén para esperar a que llegara el que llevaría a Arthur a su casa.

"Alfred, estaré bien aquí, ve de una vez por todas... Matthew se va a preocupar" –dijo Arthur en un último intento.

"No, te voy a embarcar –dijo Alfred insistente- ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya?" –preguntó Alfred un tanto herido.

"¡Porque ya es tarde y podría pasarte algo idiota! –explotó Arthur, Alfred miró a Arthur con los ojos bien abiertos. El metro llegó justo en ese momento, se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, dejando subir y bajar a los pasajeros- ya me voy entonces, asegúrate de ir rápido a tu casa y..." –Arthur perdió el aliento al sentir los labios de Alfred en sus mejilla. Tembló ligeramente, al mismo tiempo que su corazón dejaba de latir y sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

"Gracias por preocuparte –murmuró Alfred con un tono de voz que estremeció a Arthur. Luego le dio un empujón para que entrara al metro- ¡Nos vemos el lunes Artie!" –se despidió como si nada con una sonrisa.

Arthur se quedo tieso, no se atrevió a mirar a Alfred, puesto que vería el terrible sonrojo que se apoderaba de sus mejillas. No se movió hasta que el metro comenzara a moverse, puso sus manos sobre su corazón que latía vivazmente. Sentía un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo y súbitamente se sentía acalorado.

"_¿Q-qué es esto?_" –se preguntó al sentir aquellas sensaciones nuevas para él.

Alfred mientras observó el metro con una sonrisa hasta que este desapareció. Una vez estaba más seguro de que Arthur no lo vería, respiró profundamente, había estado conteniendo la respiración cuando se aventuró a besar a Arthur en la mejilla. Se sonrojó al pensar en lo delicada y suave que era la piel de Arthur y rápidamente sacudió su cabeza. Todavía algo nervioso comenzó una carrera hacia su casa, recordando ese día que casi en su totalidad lo había pasado con Arthur...

**···**

* * *

><p><strong>···<strong>

El Periodo de exámenes comenzó con en el normal ambiente de tensión y nervios que se acostumbraba cuando los alumnos se enfrentaban a una prueba. Para los de primero año la mayoría de los exámenes eran teóricos, en cambio para los demás, eran tanto teóricos como prácticos.

En la clase de Alfred y el resto, los estudiantes se ponían a estudiar en grupo, leían desesperadamente los libros, memorizándose todo. El grupo de Alfred, al que se había unido Elizabeta, hacía ronda de preguntas durante los descansos. Alfred sorprendía a todos respondiendo con certeza y rapidez.

"Al parecer has progresado bastante" –comentó Ludwig.

"¡Of course! ¡Arthur me enseñó todo!" –exclamó Alfred con entusiasmo.

"¿Arthur?... Ah, es uno de segundo año ¿Verdad?" –peguntó Elizabeta que no conocía del todo a los de segundo año.

"Así es Eli –dijo Feliciano- es un amigo nuestro vee~ Aunque creo que es más amigo de Alfred" –dijo sonriendo.

"Es verdad, últimamente se han hecho muy unidos" –comentó Kiku.

"¿Ehhh? ¿Pero qué dices muchachos?" –dijo Alfred algo apenado. Una risita captó s atención. Elizabeta reía por lo bajo al ver la reacción de Alfred. Alfred la miró con una sonrisa.

Elizabeta Hedervary. La muchacha que se había incorporado a la clase recientemente. La muchacha que causó una extraña sensación en Alfred cuando la vio por primera vez. Pero que al final resultó volverse una amiga con la que congenió casi al instante. Eli era dulce, madura y una excelente alumna, se había puesto al día con todo en un parpadeo. De cierta forma le recordaba a Arthur. Pero rápidamente se rectificaba, eran diferentes...Arthur era diferente...'algo' lo hacía diferente... 'Algo' que Alfred todavía no lograba descifrar qué era.

Aquella extraña sensación que sintió no se volvió a repetir de nuevo, por lo que Alfred lo olvidó rápidamente.

"De todas formas –dijo Matthew- es una suerte que te haya ayudado, el sabe mucho después de todo"

"¿A si?" –preguntó Eli.

"Así es, Arthur es un alumno modelo, siempre saca las mejores notas" –dijo Ludwig.

"Que admirable...me gustaría conocerlo" –dijo Eli.

"De seguro te caerá bien –dijo Alfred- Arthur es...es..." –se quedó con la oración a medio acabar porque una palabra con la cual definir a Arthur...necesitaba de muchas para hacerlo. Defectos y cualidades. Pero aun con sus defectos, Arthur le resultaba en cierta forma perfecto.

"Hablando del Rey de Roma..." –murmuró Ludwig. Todos miraron hacia la dirección que él indicaba. Francis y Arthur caminaban justamente por ahí. Francis olía una rosa roja que seguramente había cortado de alguna parte del jardín, y Arthur leía un libro con avidez.

"Dime... ¿Estudiaste mon ami?" –preguntó Francis mirando a Arthur leer.

"Claro que sí idiota" –Arthur ni se tomó la molestia de despegar los ojos del libro para mirarle, estaba concentrado.

"No se para qué pregunto... Entonces ¿Por qué sigues leyendo?" –preguntó haciendo una mueca.

"Por si acaso..." –se limitó a decir Arthur.

"No tienes remedio mi amigo... ¡Oh! ¡Muchachos!" –dijo mirando al grupo y saludándoles. Los demás le saludaron de regreso. Alfred casi ni se percató puesto que miraba fijamente a Arthur.

"_Ehh...Alfred no para de mirarlo_" –pensó Eli percatándose del comportamiento de Alfred. Arthur ni se había inmutado hasta que Francis le codeó y Arthur alzó la vista enfurruñado, listo para comenzar a insultar, cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Alfred.

Se miraron fijamente, a los ojos, unos segundos. Pero bastaron para que Arthur sintiera de nuevo aquel calor apabullándolo y sus mejillas arder intensamente, Alfred sintió como su corazón latía fuertemente agitándolo. Alfred alzó la mano para saludarlo con unas sonrisa entusiasta, Arthur lo copió pero más torpemente. Francis y Arthur continuaron su camino, alejándose el grupo, Arthur se sintió nervioso preguntándose si Alfred seguía mirándolo. Y en efecto así era, Alfred no le quitó los ojos de encima hasta que este se alejó mucho.

El timbre tocó, y todos se movilizaron hacia sus respectivas aulas para los exámenes. Feliciano comenzó a preguntarle a último momento a Ludwig que respondió pacientemente. Kiku y Matthew se hicieron preguntas estratégicas, que seguramente entraría en el examen. Eli, que se sentía confiada no se puso nerviosa, ayudó a los otros con cosas que no entendieran. Alfred en cambio se quedo callado en silencio, algo sumamente extraño, cualquiera que lo conociera esperaría que se pusiera nervoso preguntando a todos, pero no. Alfred se sentó en su asiento esperando el examen con calma. El examen se había convertido en un tema secundario. Ahora era Arthur el que ocupaba su mente...

Llegó el profesor, les deseó suerte y repartió los exámenes. Alfred recibió casi a regañadientes su examen y se ordenó a sí mismo concentrarse. No había estudiado tanto con Arthur para reprobar por andar en las nubes.

Leyó con calma las preguntas, como Arthur le había dicho, y antes de contestar organizó bien sus ideas, como Arthur le había dicho, si se trababa en una saltaba a otra para no perder tiempo, como Arthur le había dicho, verificaba siempre si no habían errores ortográficos, como Arthur le había dicho... ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo no iba a pensar en Arthur?

Mantuvo la calma y terminó su examen satisfactoriamente. Releyó las respuestas, corrigiendo una que otra cosa. Encontró en general su examen bastante bien y miró el reloj. ¡Wow! ¡Lo había acabado en tiempo record! ¡Era un completo hero! Sonriente dio la vuelta a su examen, mostrando claramente que había acabado, algunos que se sentaban a su alrededor lo miraron sin creérselo.

Alfred se puso a mirar sigilosamente a los demás, no vaya ser que le anulen por tratar de 'copiarse'. Miró a su hermano que parecía tener problemas en una pregunta, Ludwig se super-concentraba, Feliciano masticaba su lápiz mirando la hoja de exámenes, Kiku respondía con calma y sin problemas. Eli ya había acabad como él, ambos se miraron y se sonrieron sutilmente. Alfred trató de encontrar algo que hacer mientras esperaba que acabara la hora, pero no había mucho que hacer. Le dieron ganas de escuchar música y se sintió tentado a sacar su reproductor de música, pero no quería arriesgarse a anular su examen. Hizo un puchero y trató de recrear la música en su cabeza, pero no lo lograba...hasta que una melodía vino a su mente, una melodía que le causaba nostalgia...Alfred se dejó llevar por la melodía, y mientras la escuchaba, recordó vagamente que era una canción que su madre solía cantarle cuando él y Matthew era niños.

La melodía era dulce y calmada...y Alfred deseó recordar la letra, pero tan solo la melodía resonaba en su cabeza... su memoria no alcanzaba a recordar la letra de aquella bella melodía, que parecía una especie de canción de cuna...

_...recordé una parte de una canción de cuna que nuestra madre solía cantarnos siempre..._

"_Es cierto Arthur dijo eso cuando me contó sobre el ataque...me pregunto si será la misma..." _

Alfred recordó la pequeña parte que Arthur le cantó su hermano para calmarlo y trató de hacerla coincidir con la melodía. Coincidía. Es parte de la canción coincidía con la melodía.

"_Just close your eyes The sun is going down You'll be alright No one can hurt you now Come morning light You and I'll be safe and sound..._" –sin darse cuenta Alfred comenzó a tararear suavemente la canción, todavía no recordaba el resto de la letra, solo sabía esa parte... aquella dulce parte que transmitía un deseo de proteger a alguien, de consolarle... Y se dio cuenta de que era perfecta para cantársela a Arthur. Quería decirle que lo protegería, que lo consolaría cuando el estuviera pasando por malos momentos...como los había hecho aquel fin de semana...

**···**

* * *

><p><strong>···<strong>

(Unas semanas después)

Ese día se entregaban las notas finales de los exámenes. Las notas se podrían ver en pizarrones en los pasillos de la Academia, para la quinta hora. Cuando el timbre tocó indicando la susodicha hora, todos se abalanzaron a los pasillos hacia los pizarrones. Los pasillos eran atolladeros de estudiantes ansiosos de saber cómo les había ido en el primer periodo de exámenes del año.

Arthur observó a todos empujando para acercarse al pizarrón y suspiró. Le parecía ridículo que se desesperaran de esa forma, cada uno sabía cómo le había ido, no había necesidad de hacer tanto alboroto. Él sabía que le había dio muy bien en todo, por lo que no necesitaba ver las notas en ese momento, esperaría pacientemente hasta que le entregasen las boletas. Vio a Antonio salir del alboroto con una sonsa triunfal y a su lado Romano que parecía aliviado. Sonrió al ver que les había ido bien, se preguntó entonces cómo le había ido a Francis, a los demás...a Alfred.

La curiosidad de saber cómo le había ido a Alfred, hizo que se dirigiera a las escaleras para dirigirse a las aulas de los de primero. Sería fácil encontrarlo, solo debía buscar por un muchacho alto gritando estrepitosamente. Mientras bajaba, se puso a idear un buen castigo si es que no le había ido bien, habían estudiado tan bien, que era imposible que reprobase algo, y si lo había hecho era porque realmente era un idiota sin remedio...

"¡Arthur-san!" –oyó una voz desconocida llamándole y se dio la vuelta, para ver a la muchacha de su curso que aquella vez, cuando Alfred y el resto habían ido a verlos entrenar, se había aproximado a él preocupada cuando el falló el hechizo. La muchacha bajó las escaleras hasta detenerse frente a él con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Arthur sintió como el estómago se le revolvía ante un mal presentimiento.

"Ah... –hizo memoria velozmente para recordar su nombre- Neiza... ¿Cómo estás?" –dijo cordialmente.

"Muy bien, gracias... ¿Y tú?" –preguntó con timidez.

"Bien, bien...eh... ¿Querías algo?" –preguntó tragando saliva.

"Si...disculpa que te moleste" –dijo ella poniéndose más roja.

"No, no es nada..."

"Bueno...yo...quería decirte algo..." –vaciló.

"..." –Arthur se mantuvo en silencio sintiendo como si su cuerpo se entumeciera.

"Arthur-san…me gustas –y con aquellas palabras, Arthur se quedó completamente paralizado, se sonrojó claramente y la miró sin saber qué decir- me has gustado desde el primer curso. Eres un persona responsable, amable e increíble, nunca antes había conocido a alguien así. Eres asombroso…" –Arthur se sintió muy halagado, pero por alguna razón incómodo. No la conocía pero ¿Importaba? Podría ir conociéndola poco a poco…pero aun así sentía que no era lo que realmente quería…

"… -Arthur tomó aire y valor antes de proseguir- yo…lo siento…no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos" –dijo con toda sinceridad, miró a otro lado sin saber cómo debería mirar a la chica que acababa de rechazar. Esperó llanto o gritos, pero ninguno sucedió. La muchacha se mantenía calmada.

"Ya veo… p-puedo preguntarte algo… -no esperó a que Arthur aceptara- ¿Te gusta alguien más?" –Arthur respondió inconscientemente.

"Si…" –y luego se sorprendió de lo que acababa de salir de sus labios en un suspiro melancólico… ¿Le gustaba alguien?

"Ya veo –la muchacha comenzó a hablar con la voz entrecortada- me alegra…bueno…con permiso"

"Disculpa" –fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Arthur cuando ella se fue corriendo escaleras arriba. Suspiró y continuó su camino, aunque ahora algo mareado y con la mente hecha un alboroto.

¿Le gustaba alguien? ¿Quién? Ni siquiera él sabía quién le gustaba. Creía que no le gustaba nadie en particular, e incluso creía que a esa edad el amor era algo pasajero y que solo embobaba a uno, por lo que era mejor evitar que se introdujera en su vida.

Llegó a los pasillos de los de primero y se quedó mirando la multitud buscando… ¿Quién le gustaba?

"¡Arthur!" –cual si fuera la respuesta a sus preguntas, Alfred emergió de entre al mar de gente y corrió hacia él con una brillante sonrisa. Arthur abrió los ojos claramente anonadado y lo entendió. La razón del porqué Alfred alteraba su corazón de tal forma, la razón por la que había aceptado ayudarle, la razón por la que le contó sobre su pasado; algo que no solía hacer con nadie…

"_La persona que me gusta es…_"

"Alfred…" –dijo en un suspiro. Alfred ni se percató del estado anonadado de Arthur, simplemente llegó hasta él lo tomó por la cintura alzándolo por los aires. Arthur se sonrojó intensamente y se aferró a los hombros de Alfred para no caerse.

"¡Arthur! ¡No reprobé ni una, y todas mis notas son del promedio normal para arriba! ¡Thank you! ¡thank you so much!" –exclamó eufórico.

"Alfred…" –repitió Arthur todavía anonadado de lo que acababa de realizarse.

"¿Arthur qué tienes?" –preguntó Alfred mirándolo fijamente, tenía las mejillas rojas y su respiración era agitada.

"Alfred…ah…no…nada –dijo Arthur mirando a otro lado, se percató de la pose en que estaban ambos y que los demás los miraban algo curiosos- ah.. ¿Qué tal si me bajas?" –propuso.

"¡Right! ¡Sorry!" –Alfred dejó a Arthur en el suelo y este logró calmarse un poco al estar un poco separado de Alfred.

"Bueno…me alegra que te haya ido bien" –dijo Arthur con una leve sonrisa.

"¡Yeah! ¡Y todo gracias a ti! ¡Muchas gracias Arthur! –dijo Alfred regalándole una enorme sonrisa, Arthur sintió como su corazón se agitaba con esa sonrisa- y por cierto. Ya se cómo agradecerte" –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

"¿Eh? ¿Agradecerme?" –preguntó Arthur algo apenado.

"¡Claro! El hero debe agradecerte por haberle ayudado" –dio Alfred como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"Y-ya veo…gracias supongo… ¿Y? ¿Cómo vas a agradecerme?" –preguntó curioso.

"Es una sorpresa…solo puedo decirte que te divertirás como nunca"

"_Q-ué será…_"

Dentro de no mucho lo sabría.

**·**

**To be continued…**

**·**

(1) Filtro de Muertos en Vida: Lo saqué del primero de Harry Potter :B Para las que no leyeron o vieron la primera o no se acuerdan: durante su primera clase de Pociones, Snape le pregunta a Harry tres cosas 'elemetales' que no sabía para humillarlo ¬¬ La primera era: ¿Qué obtengo si añado polvo de raíces de Asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo? Respuesta: Una poción para dormir tan potente llamada Filtro de muertos en Vida. Soy una fan completa a morir de Harry Potter y me acuerdo de TODO~ luego le pregunta donde puede conseguir un bezoar (una piedra que sirve contra casi cualquier veneno y se encuentra en el estómago de una cabra) y luego ¿Qué diferencia hay entre luparia y acónito? (son lo mismo)...ok mejor lo dejo antes de emocionarme ^^U no sabía muy bien qué de teoría podía ponerle y me acordé de estas preguntas y la puse Kesese ¡Viva Harry Potter!~

(2) Enrique y Victoria: Debí haber aclarado esto el capítulo anterior al final pero me fui tan rápido. A la hora de poner los nombres a los padres de los personajes 'países' seleccioné los nombres de figuras importantes de dichas naciones. Por ejemplo en el caso de Alfred y Matthew, le puse 'George' al padre porque el fue el primer presidente de USA y una figura importante de su independencia. En el caso de los padres de Arthur le puse 'Enrique' en honor al Rey Enrique VIII que impuso su nueva 'religión': anglicana. Para su madre, le iba a poner 'Elizabeth' ya saben por la poderosa Reina de las épocas doradas de Inglaterra -w- Pero se parece mucho a Elizabeta y preferí buscar otra reina y le puse la de la Reina Victoria ;) a demás de que es un nombre que me encanta~

**Notas de Ray:**

Hej! ^^

Aquí les traigo la continuación de este fic~ Espero les haya gustado.

La parte central del cap es el desenvolvimiento de la relación entre Arthur y Alfred. Arthur ya se ha dado cuenta de que se ha enamorado de Alfred, ahora solo le falta darse cuenta a Al para que estén juntos. Y les aviso que será en la sorpresa que le ha preparado cuando se dé cuenta de que ha sido hechizado por el cejón~ Más no podría adelantar ^^

No hubo mucho de otras parejas, en este cap, pero en el siguiente sí que habrán muchas parejas teniendo sus momentos románticos. Solo las que están en la Academia, las demás no aparecerán hasta la segunda parte :B

A ver quién adivina la sorpresa de Alfred. Tendrá un puesto como peón en el Tablero Blanco~ Necesito peones! No me alcanzan los personajes ;w;

Expliqué ya algo relacionado de los tableros, pero a cualquier duda que surga responderé ;D

En cuanto a la canción de cuna, aquellas que son fanáticas de Hunger Games deben conocerla, es de Taylor Swift, del OST de la película: 'Safe and Sound' Elegí esta canción como una de las más representativas del fic, será por así decirlo, la canción de Alfred y Arthur. Aunque habrán otras también que un lugar significativo~ pero esta será la más especial.

¡Bueno espero les haya gustado!

¡Se cuidan!

Ray Kirkland.


End file.
